Si Hay Motivos Para Seguir
by Darrinia
Summary: Secuela de No Hay Motivos Para Seguir. Kurt y Blaine quieren ser padres, pero las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para ellos y esta nueva aventura tampoco será facil. Mucho menos cuando algo haga que su amor parezca imposible otra vez... ¿Serán capaces de seguir juntos a pesar de las dificultades?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Llegué con la secuela de este fic... Después de tanta "presión" me he decidido y tras más de dos semanas de planificación, ya tengo una historia que contar... Espero de corazón que os guste y que sea el complemento perfecto a la primera parte...

Por cierto, alguien me dejó un comentario en la primera parte como invitado (Guest). Que lea lo que le respondí en el anuncio de la secuela (último comentario del fic No Hay Motivos Para Seguir).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZA LA LUCHA

Kurt y Blaine habían llegado de su luna de miel dos días antes y habían estado preparando todo lo necesario para comenzar a buscar su primer hijo. No les importaba si era niño o niña, si tenía dos meses o dos años, ni su raza... Sólo buscaban alguien a quien amar y hacer feliz.

Entraron en una de las agencias de adopción y se reunieron con una psicóloga. Estuvieron respondiendo a las preguntas que la mujer les hizo, sinceramente y sin nada que ocultar. Todo iba muy bien, reunían los requisitos económicos, estaban casados... Sin embargo llegó el momento de hablar de su salud y descubrieron que habían tenido problemas y habían intentado suicidarse. Eso hizo que la mujer decidiera descartarlos como candidatos. No los consideraba lo suficientemente estables emocionalmente.

Llegaron a su apartamento abatidos, les habían rechazado y se temían que en los demás sitios también lo harían. Kurt dejó caer una lágrima silenciosa mientras recibía un abrazo de su novio.

– Deseaba tanto ser padre. – Susurró el castaño.

– Lo vamos a ser, no podemos rendirnos porque nos digan que no la primera vez. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tú el optimista en la relación? – Bromeó el mayor.

– Desde que enamoré al mejor hombre que he conocido. – Comentó el moreno con la voz un poco ronca mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos en la oreja de su marido.

– Mmm... ¿Quién es ese? Tendré que demostrarle que eres todo mío. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Hazme tuyo entonces. – Pidió el más bajo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el mayor tumbó en el sillón a su marido y se posicionó sobre él mientras mordía su cuello para dejar marcas.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el momento íntimo que tenía la pareja. Hummel se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta mientras su marido se sentaba y se ponía presentable para la visita. Entraron Cooper, Jessica y John, que fue corriendo a los brazos de su tío "Baine". Al ver a su marido con el niño en brazos, Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que sería un gran padre.

– ¿Qué tal os ha ido en la agencia? – Preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaban junto al menor.

– Mal, no nos quieren dar un niño porque somos inestables psicológicamente. – Comentó el ojiazul con una mueca.

– No os desaniméis. Hay más agencias, podéis ir al extranjero o podéis buscar otras opciones que no sea adoptar. – Comentó el mayor de los Anderson mientras masajeaba los hombros del menor.

– Tu hermano lo lleva bien. – Informó el castaño al ver la preocupación del ojiazul.

– ¿De verdad? – Se extrañó el moreno.

– Coop, ya no es como hace seis años. Tengo confianza y fortaleza. No me derrumbaré tan fácilmente esta vez. – Las palabras del ojimiel llenaron de orgullo y emoción a los otros tres.

– Ahora el inseguro soy yo. – Concluyó Hummel, recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de su marido.

La familia Anderson estuvo reunida durante mucho rato. Blaine estaba muy pendiente de su sobrino, haciendo que el castaño sonriera constantemente mientras lo veía reír y jugar con el pequeño. Sin embargo, la hora de que la pareja quedara sola llegó y el ojiazul no pudo resistirse.

– ¿Sabes? Verte jugar con un niño es muy sexy. – Dijo Kurt en cuanto cerró la puerta después de despedir a Cooper, Jessica y John. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su marido pausadamente.

– Tú eres sexy constantemente. – Susurró el moreno en el oído del castaño mientras sujetaba sus caderas, provocando un suspiro en el más alto. Sus labios se juntaron de manera dulce. A pesar del paso de los años, ambos se amaban de una manera pura. Su conexión era algo difícil de igualar. Se habían ayudado tanto y eran tan importantes en la vida del otro que era muy difícil separarlos.

Hummel guió a su marido hacia la cama, haciendo que éste sonriera de manera pícara. Habían tenido mucha vida sexual en esos años, encontrando la manera de amarse que les resultara más placentera y cómoda. Anderson ya no temblaba al sentir que esos momentos se aproximaban porque confiaba en su pareja. Kurt había descubierto el placer que te puede proporcionar el sexo cuando se hace con amor y la persona que te acompaña te ama y te quiere hacer feliz, cuando esa persona no sólo mira por satisfacerse a sí mismo, sino que disfruta satisfaciéndolo a él.

El moreno besó el cuello del mayor, dejando la zona roja mientras le quitaba la camisa. El castaño gemía de placer y se dejaba amar. Cuando los dos estuvieron con los pechos descubiertos, se tumbaron en la cama. El ojimiel se posicionó encima de su marido y besó su cuello, hombro y pecho con mucha dulzura. Seguían haciendo el amor, no era algo mecánico en busca de placer, nunca lo habían hecho sin sentimiento, sin dulzura, sin cariño...

Porque así eran ellos, dos personas que habían sufrido mucho pero que habían encontrado en el otro un motivo para seguir adelante. Su amor y el proyecto de un futuro juntos, formando una familia, era todo lo que necesitaban. Los niños vendrían, de una manera u otra, aunque ellos preferían la adopción. Querían darle a un niño o niña una oportunidad de ser feliz, porque Blaine sabía lo que era estar sólo. Con quince años echaron al moreno de casa y la soledad lo acompañó hasta que conoció a Kurt y Jessica. No quería que nadie más tuviera que pasar por algo así. Sabía que no podría adoptar a todos los niños que estaban solos, pero quería hacer lo posible por ayudar a uno o dos... Incluso tres, todo dependía de lo que su marido estuviera dispuesto a hacer. La pregunta era... ¿Lo conseguirían?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: DUDAS

La pareja seguía luchando para adoptar a un niño. Todos los lugares que habían visitado les decían lo mismo. No eran lo suficientemente estables para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Eso provocaba que hasta el nuevo optimismo de Blaine se tambaleara. Cada negativa les hacía tener dudas de si realmente llegarían a ser padres.

Kurt decidió visitar a Jessica. Le hubiera gustado desahogarse con su marido pero temía acabar con la fuerza que él tenía para seguir adelante con la adopción. La rubia sirvió café para los dos y se sentaron en la mesa mientras John hacía garabatos en un papel con una pintura.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Quiso saber la rubia.

– ¿Crees que seré buen padre? – Preguntó directamente el castaño.

– Claro... ¿Por qué crees que no? – La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Todos se empeñan en decir lo contrario. – El ojiazul bajó la mirada.

– ¿Crees que yo soy mala madre? – Cuestionó la mayor.

– Por supuesto que no. – Dijo el joven.

– Que yo sepa, tengo los mismos problemas que tú. – Comentó la ojiverde.

– Pero está Cooper a tu lado. – Argumentó el menor.

– Y Blaine al tuyo. Yo tengo los mismos problemas que vosotros pero puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo. No sólo porque tengo a Coop a mi lado. Si él faltara yo seguiría luchando por mi hijo. Nunca dudes de que puedes ser padre. Al contrario, creo que seríais maravillosos. Blaine le dará a sus hijos todo el amor que él necesitó y no tuvo durante su adolescencia. Tú serás con ellos como Burt lo fue contigo. Tuviste un gran ejemplo.

– Aspiro a ser la mitad de bueno que él.

– Lo serás.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a su marido al piano componiendo. Se dedicó a observarlo. Sabían que en el momento en el que llegara el bebé, esos momentos acabarían. La canción terminó y Kurt aplaudió, provocándole a su marido una sonrisa.

– Perfecto, como siempre. – Susurró mientras abrazaba al moreno por la espalda y besaba su cuello.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el ojimiel dejándose mimar por su pareja.

– Sabes que me encanta todo lo que haces. – Comentó el castaño.

– ¿Todo? – Quiso saber el menor mientras levantaba una ceja y juntaba sus labios con los del ojiazul. Tardaron poco en aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Llegaron al dormitorio ya sin calzado y sin camisas. Sus manos tocaban el pecho desnudo de su amante mientras besaban con desesperación la boca del otro. Se tumbaron en la cama, con Blaine sobre su marido. Muy despacio, el moreno fue bajando, dejando un camino de besos por el pecho mientras con sus manos bajaba los pantalones y el calzoncillo de Kurt. No lo pensó dos veces e introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca. Éste no se lo esperaba y emitió un gemido agudo. El ojimiel comenzó a moverse para acariciar la excitación de su marido con los labios y lengua.

– Blaine, voy... a... – El menor aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que notó el salado sabor del semen en su boca.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esa vez Kurt dio la vuelta a sus posiciones, quedando él arriba. Terminó de desnudar al moreno lo más rápido posible, cogió el lubricante, puso abundante cantidad en su mano y comenzó a masturbar al ojimiel. Cuando consideró que el miembro del menor estaba suficientemente cubierto, se posicionó con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de su marido. Bajó poco a poco hasta que consiguió introducir el miembro del más bajo completamente dentro de él. Los dos jadearon y sus respiraciones eran irregulares mientras mantenían la posición para que el ojiazul se acostumbrara.

– Te amo. – Dijo el castaño justo antes de comenzar a moverse.

– Te amo. – Respondió su esposo.

Ambos se movían de manera sincronizada permitiéndoles sentir el máximo placer. Anderson se incorporó para poder besar a su marido mientras éste comenzaba a masturbarse. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus movimientos estaban destinados a que ambos disfrutaran, sin egoísmo o sensación de tener que satisfacer al otro sin importar su propio placer. Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, con sus labios pegados y dejándose caer sobre la cama por el cansancio del esfuerzo realizado.

Minutos más tarde, los dos estaban desnudos y abrazados. Kurt descansaba sobre el pecho de su marido mientras éste lo acariciaba.

– ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Creo que sí... ¿Tú? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Debo confesar que estoy empezando a tener mis dudas. – Susurró el ojimiel.

– No las tengas, sé que serás un gran padre. – Comentó el castaño.

– Había pensado que tal vez podríamos ofrecerles a Coop y Jess cuidar de John. Así ellos podrían disfrutar de un fin de semana a solas, sin obligaciones e incluso podrían irse a un hotel o algo. Para nosotros sería una buena manera de saber si estamos preparados para hacernos cargo de un niño pequeño. – Informó el menor.

– Me parece una gran idea.

Tres días después, Cooper y Jessica estaban de vacaciones mientras Kurt y Blaine cuidaban de John. El matrimonio pudo cuidar del pequeño sin problemas. Salvo una pequeña rabieta del niño porque quería estar con su mamá, todo lo demás fue bien. Sin embargo, ese episodio sirvió para que la pareja se animara y tomara confianza con respecto a ser padres. Jessica había pasado por problemas psicológicos parecidos a los de ellos y el niño la amaba y estaba realmente bien cuidado y atendido... ¿Por qué ellos no podrían hacer lo mismo? ¿Acaso algo que ocurrió seis años atrás y que estaba superado por parte de ambos podía afectar a su juicio como padres?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: BLAIR

Blaine y Kurt salían de un lujoso restaurante después de una cita. Era muy tarde ya que se habían entretenido bastante y tenían prisa por llegar al apartamento porque al día siguiente el castaño tenía que trabajar. No era habitual que hicieran esas citas entre semana pero la pareja había estado agobiada por los problemas para conseguir que les dieran un niño en adopción. Incluso habían estado buscando alternativas en países extranjeros porque parecía una mejor opción.

Estaban cruzando un parque muy tranquilo cuando vieron a una joven sentada en un banco, llorando desconsolada mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos. Tenía una larga melena pelirroja, unos ojos azules intensos y muchas pecas en sus mejillas. Era bastante baja y por su cara parecía que tenía unos quince años. La pareja se miró y se acercaron a ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el castaño. Iba a acercarse más pero su marido se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Podemos llamar a alguien para que venga a ayudarte? – Ofreció el moreno. La chica negó con la cabeza. – Nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño... ¿Te fías de nosotros? – La joven los miró y asintió suavemente. Fue entonces cuando el ojimiel se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar frente a ella. – ¿Tienes algún lugar al que ir esta noche? – La chica negó y Anderson se volvió a mirar a su marido. No necesitaron palabras, el más alto sabía lo que quería y lo autorizó. La situación le recordaba a lo que vivió Blaine años atrás. La chica estaba sola sentada en un parque a altas horas de la noche. Ella había tenido suerte porque eran ellos los que la habían encontrado. – ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa? – La joven accedió, cogió su mochila y siguió a Kurt y Blaine hasta su apartamento.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, el castaño se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle algo para cenar mientras el moreno le enseñaba la habitación de invitados que no había sido preparada para el bebé. Le tendió unas toallas y le indicó donde estaba el baño. Le prestó un pijama que tenían de alguna vez que Jessica se había quedado a dormir con ellos porque había discutido con Cooper y la dejó sola para que se acomodara.

Media hora después la joven entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa. Ella comía una ensalada y pescado a la plancha mientras Blaine y Kurt bebían café. Ninguno hablaba, sólo estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos.

– Gracias por acogerme. Mis padres acaban de enterarse que estoy embarazada y me han echado de casa. No tengo lugar al que ir por esta noche. Mañana espero poder hablar con alguna de mis amigas... – Comentó la joven.

– Puedes quedarte aquí mientras lo necesites. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo el castaño.

– Soy Blair.

– Yo soy Blaine y él es mi marido Kurt. Yo pasé por algo parecido a lo tuyo. Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando se enteraron de que era gay.

– ¿Por eso me habéis ayudado? – Preguntó la chica. Ella no necesitaba que la pareja se presentara ya que ambos eran famosos.

– No quería que te pasara lo que me pasó a mí. Jamás me lo habría perdonado. – El ojimiel se levantó y dejó su taza vacía en el fregadero, dándoles la espalda a los otros dos.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Quiso saber la pelirroja.

– Me violaron. – Le respondió el menor de los dos adultos sin darse la vuelta. La joven abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

– Lo siento. – Dijo ella.

– ¿De cuanto estás? – Anderson preguntó y se volvió con una triste sonrisa.

– Ocho semanas. – Informó Blair.

– ¿Y el padre? – Cuestionó Kurt curioso.

– No sé quién es. Lo conocí en un bar al que entré con identificación falsa. – La joven agachó la mirada.

– Nosotros no te vamos a juzgar. – Susurró el moreno mientras ponía su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica y elevaba su cabeza suavemente.

– Gracias. – Dijo ella.

– ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer con el bebé? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Yo no me lo puedo quedar. Me gustaría encontrarle una familia que le vaya a dar lo que yo no puedo.

El matrimonio se miró. Si ella los eligiera... Si ella quisiera que se encargaran del bebé... Sería algo perfecto. Podrían comenzar a formar esa familia que tanto deseaban. Además de que podrían ver como ese niño o niña crecía en el vientre de la joven, sentir las patadas que daría, cantarle a la tripa hinchada...

– ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó la joven al ver la cara de los dos hombres.

– Si, claro. – Respondió Hummel con una sonrisa. – Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

Al día siguiente, los tres desayunaron juntos. Blair hizo una llamada por teléfono a una amiga y la madre de ésta dijo que se encargaría de ella. Así que una hora después, llegaron a buscarla. Los chicos no se habían atrevido a proponerle a la menor el hacerse cargo del bebé y pensaron que no volverían a saber nada de ella.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura para ellos. Las pocas agencias que les quedaban por mirar no querían darles un bebé y los trámites para adoptar en el extranjero eran largos y costosos. Blaine llegó un día con varios folletos de una clínica que se encargaba de organizar la búsqueda de madres sustitutas. No era lo que querían, pero debían ser realistas y pensar que tal vez podían encontrar un hijo de otra manera. Pero eso comenzó una nueva lucha. ¿Cuál de los dos sería el donante? Uno de los dos sería el padre biológico del niño y eso provocó una discusión entre ellos. Kurt quería un niño con pelo rizado y una sonrisa encantadora mientras el moreno quería un niño con ojos azules hipnóticos y un cabello fácil de peinar.

Las cosas para ellos nunca habían sido fáciles y era claro que ser padres no iba a ser una excepción. Se habían acostumbrado a luchar por lo que querían y no iban a dejar de hacerlo por nada, al menos mientras tuvieran al otro a su lado. Porque por separado eran fuertes, pero juntos eran invencibles. Porque se amaban y habían aprendido el valor del esfuerzo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN

Blaine estaba en casa componiendo mientras Kurt estaba en el trabajo. Como estaba en Nueva York, el castaño acudía a la oficina todos los días mientras el moreno trabajaba en casa.

El timbre sonó y el ojimiel sonrió pensando que Jessica y John serían la visita. Por eso se sorprendió al ver a Blair al otro lado de la puerta.

– Hola Blaine. Me dejé un libro del instituto aquí... ¿Puedo pasar a ver si está? – Preguntó la chica.

– Claro. Pasa. – Anderson se apartó y ella entró. – ¿Quieres que te ayude o algo?

– No hace falta, creo que sé donde lo dejé.

La joven se dirigió a la habitación que había ocupado la noche anterior. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio a la asistenta limpiando una habitación que tenía todo lo necesario para un bebé. Era preciosa, con los muebles blancos, una cuna y un baul para guardar juguetes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pastel, suave y armonioso. Se quedó mirando el lugar extrañada. Ella había pasado la noche allí y no había notado la presencia de un niño o niña. Siguió su camino, recogió el libro que se había dejado y retrocedió hasta la salida. El moreno la miró con una sonrisa.

– ¿Lo has encontrado? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Sí... Blaine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Blair estaba intrigada por lo que acababa de ver.

– Claro.

– He visto que hay una habitación para bebé preparada. ¿Teneis un hijo? – La joven optó por esas palabras porque no creía correcto preguntar directamente donde estaba.

– No, la verdad es que queremos adoptar uno. Aunque nos lo están poniendo dificil. – Comentó el adulto.

– ¿Querríais el mío? – Preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que el ojimiel la mirara sorprendido porque no se esperaba esa pregunta.

– T-tendría que... Hablarlo con K-Kurt... Es una decisión de los dos pero... Sí, c-claro que sí. – Parecía que la sonrisa de Anderson iluminaría el mundo entero, lo que le dio seguridad a la joven. De repente, el joven puso una expresión seria otra vez. – ¿No quieres saber por qué nos están poniendo dificil el adoptar?

– Burocracia. No me importa. Sé que sois buenas personas y he visto que teneis mucho amor para dar. Sé que cualquier bebé estaría seguro con vosotros y lo unico que me importa es que lo cuideis y lo ameis. Y eso sé que lo vais a hacer.

– Aun así, creo que antes de decidirte por darnos tu bebé en adopción, deberías saber lo que pasó. Mi marido y yo nos conocimos en un psiquiátrico. Intentamos suicidarnos porque teníamos muchos problemas.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado de aquello? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

– Seis años.

– ¿Habeis tenido alguna recaída?

– No.

La adolescente sonrió. Había encontrado a la nueva familia del bebé que crecía en su interior. Sabía que no se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Los meses pasaban y Kurt y Blaine acompañaban a Blair en cada ecografía, en cada prueba y en cada momento de su embarazo. La joven disfrutaba de su ayuda, sus cuidados y su apoyo. Durante muchos momentos pensó que no habría podido pasar por todo sola, pero nunca lo pudo comprobar porque los futuros padres estaban a su lado en todo.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que una noche, el matrimonio estaba en la cama durmiendo abrazados, como siempre. La tranquilidad reinaba en la casa hasta que la melodía de un teléfono móvil sonó. Rápidamente, el moreno se apresuró a responder. Su marido lo observaba mientras escuchaba lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

– De acuerdo, en unos minutos estamos allí. Gracias. – El ojimiel se volvió y exclamó. – ¡Está de parto!

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron para dirigirse al hospital. Una vez llegaron, les dijeron que sólo uno podía pasar a acompañar a la menor. Decidieron que fuera Blaine porque el castaño no estaba seguro de poder mantener la calma y de ser capaz de aguantar las imágenes del parto.

Tres horas llevaba el ojiazul dando vueltas por la sala de espera de la clínica cuando vio a su marido salir con una sonrisa maravillosa y un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca en sus brazos. Corrió hacia allí y pudo ver por primera vez a su hija. Estaba dormida mientras chupaba su mano cerrada en un puño.

– Kurt, te presento a Elizabeth Susan Hummel Anderson. – Dijo el más bajo.

– Dime que podemos cambiar el nombre. – Susurró el mayor mientras arrebataba a la niña de los brazos de su marido.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el menor.

– Lleva el primer nombre por mi madre, el primer apellido debería ser el tuyo. – Informó Kurt mientras se movía para acunar al bebé.

– ¿Quieres que lleve el apellido de mi padre en primer lugar? – Preguntó Blaine.

– No. Quiero que lleve el apellido de su padre, de su tio y de su primo. Quiero que lleve un apellido que lo una a su familia y por desgracia, con el mío no va a tener esa unión. Además, olvidas que ese también fue el apellido de tu abuelo.

El moreno rodeó a su familia con sus brazos y besó la mejilla de su esposo.

– Está bien. Elizabeth Susan Anderson Hummel.

– Es un nombre perfecto. Mi madre y tu abuela, dos personas maravillosas. ¿Cómo está Blair?

– Está bien, se recuperará pronto.

Kurt y Blaine se besaron de manera dulce. Lo habían conseguido. Tenían a su bebé. Podían ser padres. Sabían que los problemas no acababan ahí, que tenían mucho que hacer. Educar a una niña no iba a ser facil. Más cuando llegaran momentos como explicarle por qué tenía dos padres y no tenía mamá o cuando llegaran los cambios adolescentes. Pero cada problema se resolvería cuando llegara. De momento, tenían su deseada familia y debían disfrutar de ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: EN CASA

Después de que los médicos certificaran que la pequeña Elizabeth estaba completamente sana y de que sus padres terminaran con el papeleo necesario, la feliz familia salió del hospital. Kurt llevaba en brazos a su hija mientras Blaine cargaba las cosas que habían llevado para el bebé.

Debido a la fama de ambos, como cantante y como diseñador respectivamente, varios reporteros los esperaban en las puertas de la clínica. Amablemente accedieron a contestar a sus preguntas, aunque pidieron que se respetara la privacidad del bebé.

Llegaron a casa y la dejaron descansar en la pequeña cuna que habían instalado en el salón para los primeros meses. Se sentaron en el sillón y se miraron a los ojos. No lo podían evitar, sus sonrisas eran enormes y ambos tenían un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Todo el esfuerzo había merecido la pena porque lo habían conseguido. Se besaron de manera dulce mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Blaine. Kurt se la limpió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Soy feliz. Soy muy feliz. Nunca pensé que podría conseguir todo esto. Después de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida... Aunque por otro lado tengo miedo. Sabemos que la suerte no ha estado de nuestro lado. No quiero que ella sufra. – Respondió el moreno.

– Tú y yo vamos a estar protegiéndola y amándola. La vida no es fácil para nadie, pero nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Volvieron a besarse. Las manos del ojiazul recorrieron la espalda de su marido, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. El timbre sonó y un débil llanto se escuchó. La pareja se separó y el menor fue a consolar a su hija mientras el más alto abrió la puerta. Cooper, Jessica y John entraron. El pequeño estaba ansioso por conocer a su primita. Sus padres la habían conocido en el hospital, pero a él no le habían permitido la entrada. Blaine se sentó en el sillón con Elizabeth en sus brazos y el niño se sentó a su lado.

– Mira John, es tu prima Liz. – Dijo el ojimiel.

El niño acarició la manita del bebé con suavidad. Sus padres habían estado horas advirtiéndole que era muy pequeña y que había que cuidarla, que no podía gritar ni asustarla. Pero él no quería nada de eso. Había estado meses esperando que ella llegara para poder jugar con ella. Sabía que tendría que esperar más porque todavía no sabía jugar, pero pronto lo harían. Él quería enseñarle a jugar con la pelota, a cantar las canciones de las películas Disney que le ponía su tío "Baine", a jugar al escondite, a robar galletas a escondidas, a realizar carreras de coches...

– Es "mu peque". – Dijo el niño.

La niña se puso a llorar, asustando a John.

– Creo que alguien tiene hambre... ¿Quieres ayudar al tío a darle de comer? – Preguntó Kurt.

– ¡Si! – Gritó su sobrino mientras saltaba en el sillón. Cooper cogió a su hijo en brazos antes de que hiciera alguna trastada más.

– Si quieres darle de comer, tendrás que portarte bien. – Exigió el mayor de los Anderson. El niño asintió y se sentó otra vez al lado de su prima.

– Voy a preparar el biberón. – Dijo el castaño antes de dar un beso a su hija y otro a su esposo.

– Yo te "yudo". – El pequeño se bajó del sillón y siguió a su tío hasta la cocina.

– Ahora que el terremoto va a estar ocupado, es mi turno de mimar a mi sobrina. – Dijo Jessica mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaine.

– ¿Quieres cogerla? – Ofreció el moreno. La rubia asintió y sostuvo entre sus brazos a Liz.

Poco después entraba Kurt vigilando a John que llevaba el biberón del bebé. El ojimiel lo sentó en su regazo y la rubia le devolvió a su hija, de manera que el niño quedaba entre su tío y su prima.

– Tienes que sujetar el biberón de manera que no le tape la nariz y que no pueda tragar aire. Mira como lo hago yo. – Blaine comenzó a alimentar a Liz y luego su sobrino sujetó el biberón. El moreno lo ayudaba mientras Hummel sacaba fotos con su teléfono móvil.

– Yo quiero esas fotos. – Pidió Cooper a su cuñado.

– Claro, te las paso luego. – Le dijo él.

Los cuatro sonreían ante la imagen tan tierna de John alimentando a la pequeña. Cuando Liz terminó toda la leche, Kurt la cogió en brazos, con un trapo en el hombro y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para intentar que expulsara el aire que hubiera tragado. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y esa vez fue Blaine quien abrió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Berry estaba abrazada a él.

– ¿Dónde está mi sobrina? – Quiso saber la castaña mientras corría hacia su mejor amigo. El ojiazul se apartó un poco de ella.

– Rachel, espera. No querrás que te vomite encima, ¿verdad? – Dijo Hummel.

– ¿Acaba de comer? – Preguntó la joven.

– Sí. John le ha dado el biberón. – Le dijo el moreno.

– ¿Así que estás ayudando a tus tíos a cuidar de tu primita? – Preguntó la judía al pequeño. El niño asintió orgulloso.

Berry esperó pacientemente a poder coger a Liz. El bebé pasó la tarde dormida en brazos de sus tíos, porque tanto Cooper como Jessica y Rachel eran sus tíos. Blaine se encargaba de jugar con John. Se habían propuesto evitar envidias del niño por la atención del ojimiel. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y la llegada de Elizabeth no debía cambiar eso para favorecer una buena relación entre los primos. Kurt ejercía de fotógrafo y retrataba cada uno de los instantes de esa tarde inolvidable.

El matrimonio lo había conseguido. Eran padres. No sabían si en un futuro podrían aumentar la familia, pero sí sabían que con esa niña se sentían completos. Podría ser que en el futuro se presentasen problemas, pero les unía algo inigualable. Su amor. Un amor incondicional que les ayudaría a afrontar los muchos problemas que vendrían. Aunque en esos momentos, sólo debían preocuparse por cuidar al pequeño angelito que había llegado a sus vidas. Una niña que les daría muchas alegrías y muchas preocupaciones, como cualquier hija a sus padres. ¿Serán buenos padres?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE UNOS PADRES

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Elizabeth comenzó a llorar despertando a sus padres. La niña ya tenía cinco meses y sus padres estaban felices y acostumbrados a su nueva vida.

– Voy yo. – Murmuró Blaine medio dormido antes de darle un ligero pico en los labios a su marido y levantarse.

– Siempre te levantas tú. – Protestó Kurt sin abrir los ojos.

– Tú trabajas y yo no tengo nada que hacer a parte de ocuparme de mi hija y de ti. Debo cuidaros a los dos. – Respondió el moreno.

Preparó el biberón y luego se dispuso a alimentar a la pequeña. Cuando terminó, se duchó, se vistió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su marido. A las siete, el castaño entró a la cocina y se puso a comer acompañado del ojimiel. El mayor se fue a trabajar y el más bajo se quedó allí. La niña estuvo un rato jugando con su padre, que intentaba estimularla con diferentes juguetes hasta que se quedó dormida. Blaine aprovechó para escribir un rato. No podía componer música para no molestar a su hija y por eso había decidido que intentaría escribir algo. Tal vez con el tiempo podría ser un libro, una obra de teatro o un musical.

A las nueve llegó la asistenta que limpiaba la casa mientras el moreno se ocupaba de la pequeña y de sus escritos. La mujer se fue a las doce y en ese momento, Anderson dio de comer a su hija y luego la dejó echarse la siesta. Mientras ella dormía, él cocinaba la comida y dejaba todo preparado para la cena. El joven comió y limpió todo lo que había manchado.

Cuando Liz despertó de la siesta, padre e hija se fueron a dar un paseo por Central Park. El sol creaba un ambiente cálido y apenas había viento. Como era habitual, varias mujeres se acercaban a ellos porque pensaban que era un padre soltero. Él las rechazaba a todas de la manera más elegante posible. La niña era muy despierta y, desde su sillita, se sentía atraida por los animales o los niños que se encontraban. Todavía no decía palabras pero emitía sonidos cada vez que quería algo. Se sentaron en un banco y Blaine le dio la merienda. Después siguieron con el paseo hasta que llegó el momento de ir a casa.

Una vez allí, se tumbó en el sillón con su hija sobre él y comenzó a jugar con ella. La niña reía por la atención de su padre hasta que Kurt llegó de trabajar. El castaño besó a ambos y relevó a su marido en el cuidado de su hija. El moreno preparó el biberón para la cena de la menor y se lo dio al ojiazul. Mientras la niña estaba despierta, toda la atención del mayor era para ella porque apenas podía estar con ella. El más alto dio la cena a su hija, la durmió y la dejó en su cuna de su habitación, cogiendo el intercomunicador antes de salir.

Entró al comedor donde la mesa estaba preparada y la cena lo esperaba.

– Deberías dejarme hacer algo a mí. Apenas me dejas responsabilidades en casa. – Protestó Kurt.

– Trabajas todo el día... ¿Te parece poca responsabilidad? Yo no tengo nada que hacer y me encanta cuidaros a Liz y a ti. – Rebatió su marido.

– Blaine...

– Quiero que Liz disfrute de sus dos padres y quiero poder disfrutarte yo. Si gastas tu tiempo en preparar la cena, biberones o recoger cosas, no vamos a pasar tiempo contigo. – El moreno dijo con una sonrisa.

La cena terminó de forma pacífica. Ambos recogieron la mesa y mientras el ojimiel fregaba los platos, el castaño los secaba.

Después fueron al salón y encendieron la televisión, aunque realmente no la vieron. Ese era su momento en el día para estar a solas y lo aprovechaban al máximo. Se besaban, se acariciaban y se sentían. Después de estar un rato allí, la pareja se fue a la habitación. Sus besos aumentaron de intensidad mientras se quitaban la ropa.

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama, ambos estaban en ropa interior. Blaine comenzó a morder el cuello de su marido, haciendo que este gimiera, aunque todo lo bajo que pudo porque su hija estaba en la habitación de al lado. Siguió besando esa zona sin descanso mientras con su mano frotaba el miembro de Kurt por encima de la tela del calzoncillo. El castaño metió sus manos por dentro de la prenda que cubría a su pareja para apretar su trasero y acercarlo más a él si eso era posible.

Sus pieles se tocaban mientras ellos volvían a besarse en los labios. Con mucho amor, el moreno terminó de retirar la ropa que les quedaba y ambos quedaron desnudos. El ojiazul no pudo resistirse y dio la vuelta a las posiciones. Puso un poco del lubricante que tenían en la mesilla en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a su esposo. A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la primera vez que entró dentro del menor, Hummel seguía siendo muy cuidadoso. Una de las cosas que más temía era que en algún momento su marido recordara a su violador con alguno de sus gestos o acciones.

El más alto introdujo un dedo en el interior del ojimiel y comenzó a dilatarlo. Los gemidos acallados por la mano del menor y los movimientos que hacía Anderson conseguían excitar más a su marido. Un segundo dedo se coló dentro de él y perdió toda la cordura por el placer. No era capaz de pensar o sentir en nada que no fueran esos dos dedos.

– No aguanto más... Entra por favor. – Suplicó el más bajo.

Kurt puso lubricante en su miembro y besó a su marido.

– Te amo. – Dijo el castaño justo antes de entrar. Aun recordaba la primera vez que entró en Blaine. Ese día comenzó una bonita tradición. Ambos se decían "te amo" antes de cada relación. Porque ambos sentían la necesidad de demostrarle al otro que lo que tenían no era sexo, hacían el amor.

– Te amo. – El moreno dijo cuando sintió que su marido estaba totalmente dentro de él.

Las embestidas del ojiazul comenzaron de manera suave pero pronto se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, ahogando sus gritos en la boca del otro para no despertar a su hija. El más alto se tumbó sobre el pecho del ojimiel, éste los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y se durmieron así, abrazados.

Así era un día en la vida del matrimonio. Kurt y Blaine eran un equipo compenetrado capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa que les pasara con fortaleza y amor... ¿O habría algo capaz de truncar esa unión?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: NO SOY BUEN PADRE

Blaine se encontraba con su niña en brazos. El bebé no paraba de llorar y él estaba desesperado. Le había dado el biberón, le había cambiado el pañal y la niña seguía igual. Se sentía el peor padre del mundo y no sabía que podía hacer. Fue con ella al médico y éste le dijo que estaba enferma. Le dio la medicación y le indicó como cuidarla durante esos días.

Cuando el ojimiel llegó al apartamento con la pequeña, siguió los consejos del médico y la niña pronto se quedó dormida. Aun así, él no estaba tranquilo y decidió vigilarla de cerca. Por eso se acomodó en la habitación de Liz para verla dormir. El estrés de la situación y el cansancio hizo que él también se quedara dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado por el llanto del bebé. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía fiebre, lo que le preocupó. Hizo lo que le indicó el médico pero la temperatura de la pequeña no bajaba. Cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó al único número que se le ocurrió.

– Jess, no puedo solo... ¿Puedes venir?

Veinte minutos después llegaba la rubia junto a un dormido John en sus brazos. Blaine lo cogió para que ella fuera a ayudar a la niña.

– Es su hora de la siesta. Llévalo a una cama y déjalo allí. Él ya duerme solo sin problemas.

El moreno obedeció y luego se fue a la habitación donde estaba su hija y vio como la ojiverde volvía a darle un baño a Liz.

– Eso lo he intentado yo y... – Anderson comenzó a decir.

– Tranquilo. Estas cosas pasan.

Tres horas después, la niña estaba mejor, durmiendo, y los dos adultos estaban en el salón charlando mientras John jugaba con unos coches. Escucharon que la puerta se habría, lo que indicaba que Cooper y Kurt entraban por la puerta. Jessica había avisado a su marido para que fuera a buscar a su cuñado y así los dos irían juntos allí.

– ¡Papá! – El pequeño se fue corriendo hacia su progenitor y éste lo levantó por los aires.

– ¿Qué tal campeón? ¿Has cuidado de mamá? – El mayor de los Anderson quiso saber.

– Cuidamos a la "pima" Liz. Está "malita". – Dijo el menor mientras alargaba los brazos hacia el castaño para darle un beso y un abrazo a su tío.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Hummel mirando a su esposo.

– Ya no tiene fiebre. Está durmiendo. – Informó el ojimiel.

– ¿Tú cómo estás?

– Bien. – Mientras Blaine pronunciaba estas palabras, Jessica negaba la cabeza detrás de él para que su amigo entendiera que debía hablar a solas con el menor.

– Nosotros nos vamos, que hay que preparar la cena. – Dijo la mujer.

– ¡No! "Quero mimir aquí". – John dijo para intentar quedarse más rato, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

– Cariño, los tíos no pueden tenerte aquí, tienen que cuidar de Liz. ¿No quieres que se ponga mejor para que juegue contigo?

Entre lágrimas, el niño aceptó y se fue con sus padres, dejando al matrimonio a solas en el salón. Kurt no habría necesitado del gesto de su cuñada para saber que algo no iba bien. Blaine evitaba mirarlo y se veía a punto de llorar.

– Amor... ¿Estás bien? – El castaño susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pareja.

– No soy un buen padre. Tal vez debería buscar un trabajo y ser tú el que se encargue de Liz. – Comentó el moreno entre sollozos.

– ¡Ey! ¡No! ¡Mírame! – El ojiazul se acomodó de manera que quedó frente al menor y sujetó su cara con sus manos para obligarlo a que sus ojos se conectaran como siempre habían hecho. – Si quieres volver al trabajo porque te apetece, porque lo necesitas o porque crees que te hará bien, me parece perfecto. Pero no digas que no eres un buen padre. Has cuidado de Liz de la mejor manera posible. Ha enfermado como muchos bebés, la has llevado al médico y la has cuidado. No se te puede pedir más. – Su voz fue firme y segura, sabía que no podía mostrar nada de duda o inseguridad en sus palabras.

– Jessica me ha ayudado. – Susurró el ojimiel.

– Eres un padre primerizo... Bueno, los dos lo somos. Tenemos que aprender. ¿Crees que yo en tu lugar habría podido hacer algo más? Seguramente me habría puesto histérico y habría acabado llamándote a ti. – El más alto sonrió porque realmente creía que su marido había mantenido una calma que él jamás habría tenido.

– Te amo. – Dijo el menor al borde de las lágrimas. Su esposo lo besó dulcemente.

– Yo también te amo.

Después de eso llamaron a una pizzería para que les llevara la cena ya que, con todo lo ocurrido, Anderson no había preparado nada. Cenaron tranquilamente y después se fueron a buscar a su pequeña. Esa noche dormiría con ellos para asegurarse de que la fiebre no aparecía de nuevo.

Media hora después, Kurt estaba dormido junto a Liz, que descansaba entre sus dos padres en la cama. Blaine se quedó mirando a su marido y su pequeña y por primera vez en años se sintió triste. No podía con la sensación de que les estaba fallando a los dos, que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, el castaño se revolvió un poco.

– Puedo oírte pensar. – Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

– No puedo dormir. – Confesó el moreno.

– Como se te ocurra decir que eres mal padre te aseguro que te voy a golpear en la cabeza.

El ojimiel se quedó callado, no sabía que decir. No iba a mentirle y decirle que no era eso en lo que pensaba. Si una cosa había caracterizado a su relación era la sinceridad. Durante sus comienzos le ocultaba cosas y era consciente de que probablemente les habrían costado una ruptura si el mayor no lo hubiera obligado a contarle sus sentimientos.

– No me pidas que no sienta que os he fallado. – El más bajo decidió ser sincero.

– Nuestra hija está bien y yo te sigo amando. No encuentro el fallo. – El ojiazul sonrió.

El mayor alargó la mano hasta encontrar el cuerpo de su marido. Lo acarició dulcemente por el costado hasta encontrar su cara. No paró sus caricias hasta que notó que Blaine sonreía. No iba a permitir ni una duda sobre lo buen padre que era. No les había fallado, todo lo contrario, se había comportado como un auténtico padre y había mirado por el bienestar de Liz buscando ayuda. Eso era consecuencia de que ambos eran padres primerizos y nadie nace aprendido. Le encantaba pensar que estaban aprendiendo juntos y que todo saldría bien. Los dos se durmieron, con su hija entre ellos, sabiendo que tendrían que esforzarse, pero que serían buenos padres...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: SU PRIMER "PAPÁ"

La pequeña Liz estaba a punto de cumplir su primer año y eso hacía que sus padres estuvieran muy felices. Sus rasgos ya estaban más definidos. Tenía una melena corta, morena y algo ondulada, sus ojos eran azules. La niña gateaba a toda velocidad por la casa, más si estaba su primo John con ella. Por influencia del pequeño, le gustaba jugar con coches y muñecos de acción de su primo, además de sus muñecas y su colección de My Little Pony. Ni Kurt ni Blaine se preocupaban o le daban importancia a los gustos de su hija. Primero porque todavía era muy pequeña y realmente le daba igual el juguete que le dejaran. Y segundo porque, aunque en el futuro siguieran gustándole esos juegos, no iban a imponerle la diferenciación de "juguetes de niño" y "juguetes de niña". Querían fomentar la defensa de sus gustos y el que se muestre tal cual es desde pequeña.

Por las tardes, el moreno llevaba al parque a su hija. Si era fin de semana, el ojiazul los acompañaba. Allí se reunían con dos madres que tenían niños de la edad de Elizabeth y los tres pequeños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos.

Una tarde, Anderson estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sillón y tenía a su pequeña sobre su tripa. El adulto hacía cosquillas al bebé mientras ella reía y disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre. El sonido de la puerta les alertó de la llegada de Hummel.

– Liz, mira. Ha venido el papá. ¿Lo llamamos para que venga a darnos un beso? Papá... Papá... – El ojimiel usó un tono claro y melódico para que su hija intentara imitarlo.

– Pa... pa... – La niña dijo con dificultad cuando a Kurt le quedaban apenas tres pasos para llegar hasta ellos. La palabra hizo que el castaño se detuviera y la niña alzó los brazos porque quería estar con él.

– Blaine... ¿Has escuchado lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Sí, ha dicho papá. – Confirmó el moreno.

Ajena a la conversación de sus padres, la niña estiraba sus brazos para solicitar la atención del mayor. Kurt reaccionó y cogió a su niña en brazos, apretándola emocionado mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. El menor se levantó y abrazó a su esposo y su hija.

Blaine no pudo evitarlo y mandó un mensaje a Jessica, Cooper y Rachel para que supieran el feliz acontecimiento. Ese era un momento que se comparte con la familia y ellos eran todo lo que tenían. Los tres se alegraron y desearon poder comprobarlo pronto.

Kurt y la pequeña Liz jugaron con los coches hasta que la pequeña no pudo estar más tiempo despierta. Para el adulto era irónico ya que a él no le gustaba jugar con coches cuando era niño, prefería los juegos de acción y montar bodas con sus muñecos de acción. Pero era su hija y por ella hacía lo que fuera, exactamente igual que Burt había hecho con él.

Los dos adultos la llevaron a dormir y comenzaron a contarle el cuento de "La Cenicienta". El castaño era el narrador y el moreno interpretaba los diálogos poniendo diferentes voces para cada personaje. La niña reía y disfrutaba de ese momento hasta que se quedó dormida.

Dejaron a la menor en su cama y salieron de la habitación. Se fueron a la cocina y disfrutaron de la cena, aun más felices de lo que habían sido nunca. Ver como Liz iba creciendo, descubriendo el mundo y aprendiendo les llenaba de felicidad y orgullo.

– Blaine, hay algo que no habíamos pensado. ¿Cómo nos va a diferenciar nuestra hija? No puede llamarnos a los dos Papá. – Comentó Kurt.

– Había pensado en que uno fuera papá y otro papi.

– Me parece una gran idea. – El ojiazul sonrió. Ese día sentía que nada podría enturbiar su felicidad.

Así pasaron los días, con la niña descubriendo un nuevo mundo, nuevas palabras y nuevas experiencias hasta que cumplió un año. Puede que fuera pequeña, pero sus padres no permitirían que se quedara sin fiesta. No iba a ser gran cosa, Rachel y su nuevo novio, Jessica, Cooper, John y sus amigos del parque.

Decidieron hacer la fiesta en un local que tenía una terraza en la que montaron la mesa para ellos y en la que los niños tenían espacio para jugar. Un camarero tomó nota de las bebidas y poco después subió junto a un compañero con varias bandejas de comida para poner en el centro. Cuando Kurt se fijó en el nuevo, quedó realmente sorprendido.

– ¿Mark? – Preguntó el castaño, haciendo que todos miraran al aludido.

_Flashback_

_Cuando mejor lo estaban pasando, el moreno se quedó mirando a una pareja que paseaba de la mano. Parecían muy enamorados._

– _¿Va todo bien, Blaine?_

– _Ese es Mark. Es mi ex. – Dijo apenas expresivo el ojimiel._

– _Demuéstrale que se equivocó y que tú vales más que él... ¿Con cuál de los dos quieres fingir una relación? – Propuso Sterling._

– _Si voy a tener que ponerme cariñoso, prefiero con Kurt... Tengo más confianza con él. – Comentó Anderson. El castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo sujetando su mano con fuerza. _

– _Vamos. – Lo arrastró Hummel. _

_La pareja se encontró con el ex del más bajo por "casualidad" y el castaño se sintió feliz al comprobar que el antiguo novio del menor estaba celoso. Sin pensarlo, besó a Blaine apasionadamente. Sin embargo, esa vez el moreno no se tensó, no lo apartó. Ese beso terminó por la falta de aire y no por miedo. Algo que no pasó despercibido para los otros dos jóvenes que observaban la escena. Se marcharon dejando a los dos amigos solos y Jeff se juntó con ellos._

_Fin del Flashback _

– Ho... Hola... ¿Nos conocemos? – Quiso saber el camarero.

– Eres el ex de Blaine. Para uno que tiene, no se me olvida tu cara. – Explicó el ojiazul mirándolo con desdén.

– ¿Blaine? – El joven miró entre todos los presentes buscando al moreno. Cuando lo encontró se ruborizó. – No pensé que volvería a verte. Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

– Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hija. – Respondió con orgullo el moreno, mirando de reojo a la pequeña.

– Wow, ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuántos cumple?

– Es la morena con dos coletas altas. Se llama Elizabeth y celebramos su primer cumpleaños. Luchamos mucho para tenerla... ¿Verdad cariño? – Kurt se volvió hacia su marido al formular la pregunta. El ojimiel sonrió complacido. Le gustaba ver como el ojiazul "marcaba territorio". El castaño no era celoso pero entendía que se sintiera "amenazado".

– Es muy bonita. Me alegro que te vaya bien. – Mark dijo antes de irse para seguir con su trabajo. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, el más bajo se acercó al oído de su esposo y susurró.

– No hacía falta que te pusieras así, yo te amo a ti y no voy a cambiarte por nada.

El resto de la tarde fue fantástica, la niña disfrutó mucho con sus regalos, ajena a lo sucedido. Hummel estuvo más pendiente de su marido de lo habitual. Anderson intentó tranquilizarlo pero fue imposible. El menor no entendía como podía tener celos. Jamás amó a Mark ni una pequeña parte de lo que amaba a su marido. Era al castaño al que le había dado todo. Se había entregado a él y le había confiado sus miedos, su pasado, su cuerpo y su alma. No sabía que más pruebas darle de su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: SUS PRIMEROS PASOS

John estaba al cuidado de su tío Blaine porque Jessica tenía una entrevista de trabajo y Cooper y Kurt estaban en sus oficinas. La pequeña Liz intentaba seguir el ritmo de juegos de los dos mayores, pero le era imposible. El teléfono de la casa sonó y el moreno cogió el inalámbrico para poder vigilar a los dos niños.

– Vamos Liz, andar. – Dijo el pequeño dejando a su prima apoyada en el sillón.

El niño había visto a sus tíos e incluso a sus padres animar a la pequeña a caminar. Todos hacían lo mismo, la dejaban de pie apoyada en un sitio y luego la llamaban. Él también quería intentarlo. Se alejó de ella unos pasos y comenzó a pedirle que fuera con él. Liz se soltó y comenzó a gatear hacia él.

– ¡No! Liz, no. "Tenes" que andar. – Protestó el pequeño. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó de las manos. La levantó y la niña comenzó a dar pequeños pasos. Primero un pie, luego el otro. – Tú sola.

John la soltó y se alejó de ella. La niña decidió seguir ella sola. Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, pero se mantenía de pie sola.

– ¡Tío Baine! Liz solita.

El moreno estaba mirando la escena pero no pudo reaccionar. Su hija estaba dando sus primeros pasos y estaba sin habla. Al menos hasta que Jessica gritó al otro lado del teléfono.

– Lo siento Jess, estaba mirando a Liz caminando. Te llamo en un rato, no te preocupes si te retrasas, yo cuido de John, besos.

El ojimiel se agachó a una pequeña distancia de su hija.

– Ven princesa. – Dijo el mayor. La niña caminó despacio hacia él, pero a medio camino se cansó y se puso a gatear. – No princesa, tienes que venir andando.

Al final, entre John y Blaine consiguieron que Liz caminara. Entre juegos, risas y paseos por la casa, llegó el momento en el que Jessica llegó al apartamento.

– ¡Mami! – El pequeño corrió hacia ella.

– Hola mi vida. ¿Te has portado bien? – Preguntó la rubia. El niño asintió. – ¿Me cuentas qué ha pasado con Liz?

El niño le contó todo a su madre mientras ella besaba la mejilla de su cuñado y saludaba a su sobrina.

La ojiverde decidió quedarse hasta que vio a Liz dar unos pasos. Como era de esperar, se alegró al verla. Se dio cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba su amigo.

Poco después llegó Kurt. Jess y John se habían ido y el castaño se encontró con el salón vacío.

– Blaine, Liz... ¿Dónde estáis?

De repente vio como la niña entraba en el salón con sus pasos titubeantes. La sonrisa del ojiazul era capaz de iluminar la casa. Su hija caminaba.

– Ven aquí cariño. – Le pidió su padre y Liz obedeció. Detrás de ella un sonriente Blaine asomaba. Kurt cogió a su hija en brazos y suspiró. Tenía una familia perfecta. Una niña sana que crecía y aprendía cada día y un marido capaz de quitarle la respiración con tan sólo una sonrisa.

– Buenas tardes. ¿Qué tal tu día? – El moreno besó a su esposo y luego a su hija.

– Ahora perfecto.

Como ya era habitual, jugaron con la pequeña hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Le contaron un cuento, ese día tocaba La Bella Durmiente. Seguían repartiéndose la tarea, Hummel narraba y Anderson interpretaba los personajes.

Después de eso, la pareja cenó y se fue a su dormitorio. Una vez los dos estuvieron tumbados y tapados, Kurt comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Blaine.

– No lo sé, tengo una sensación extraña. – Explicó el castaño.

– ¿Quieres contármelo?

– Llevamos casi ocho años juntos, hace siete que no tenemos ningún problema grave. Hasta ahora siempre he pensado que todo iría bien pero... No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que vamos a tener problemas. – Susurró el ojiazul.

– Hace días que yo también tengo esa sensación.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Su vida no había sido fácil. Al menos hasta que se conocieron. Y tener al otro a su lado siempre había supuesto una especie de garantía, de salvavidas. Ambos habían reparado el corazón del otro y habían superado su dolor juntos. Siete años de paz y tranquilidad. Si los problemas los acechaban, no sabían qué esperar. El violador de Blaine estaba en la cárcel, el ex de Kurt estaba muerto... ¿Los padres del moreno? Eran lo único que podía volver de su pasado. Pero juntos podrían enfrentarlos... Más teniendo a su lado a Cooper. John tampoco conocía a sus abuelos paternos. Los hermanos Anderson habían puesto distancia entre sus padres y ellos hacía siete años y no habían vuelto a verlos.

– Pase lo que pase, prométeme que estarás conmigo. – Pidió el mayor.

– Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Blaine besó a su marido como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si sus miedos fueran a confirmarse al día siguiente. Como si esa fuese su última noche de felicidad. Afortunadamente no lo era.

Sus miedos se confirmarían, algo se aproximaba que volvería a poner su amor a prueba. Pero aun les quedaba algo de felicidad. Y sobre todo, aun les quedaba mucho amor que entregarse. Pocas cosas podrían hacerlos olvidar su amor. Pero tal vez, eso era lo que ambos presentían...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: BAINE

Los meses pasaban y Liz ya tenía dos años. Ella estaba jugando con John que a sus cinco años cuidaba de su prima con mucho cariño mientras Blaine y Jessica charlaban. La rubia no había tenido suerte y no había conseguido trabajo, por lo que se ocupaba de su hijo. El moreno había recibido la confirmación de que el grupo no volvería pero acababa de terminar de escribir su primera obra de teatro. Eso junto a sus composiciones eran su trabajo.

– Tío Baine. Quiero agua. – El niño se acercó al mayor para que le diera un vaso. Aunque hablaba mejor, seguía diciéndole Baine y era algo que parecía que no cambiaría, al menos a corto plazo. El adulto le dio para que bebiera. Liz se acercó a ellos.

– Baine, yo "tamben".

El moreno se quedó mirando a su hija. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Eso le dolía porque quería que lo llamara Papi o Papá. Aun así, le dio un vaso con un poco de agua y la ayudó a beber.

Los niños volvieron a jugar ajenos de la tristeza que habían dejado en Anderson. Jessica intentó consolarlo. Era normal, Liz pasaba demasiado tiempo con su primo y acababa imitándolo en todo. Incluso en su forma de llamarlo. Aun así, la tristeza atormentaba a Blaine.

La rubia se tuvo que marchar, dejando a padre e hija solos. La niña se quedó durmiendo y el mayor la llevó a la cama. Una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba bien, se fue al salón. Estaba triste y se agobiaba en casa. Decidió sentarse en la escalera de emergencia que había en la fachada del edificio y a la que accedía desde la ventana de la sala. Se sentó allí mirando al horizonte. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó la puerta, indicando que Kurt llegaba a casa antes de tiempo.

El castaño había salido antes del trabajo porque Jessica le había llamado para contarle lo sucedido. Así que cuando vio a su marido en las escaleras de emergencia se asustó. Su mente recordó que ocho años atrás había intentado suicidarse y temía que lo volviera a hacer.

– Blaine. Dame la mano. – Susurró el ojiazul mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar a su esposo. El moreno se volvió hacia él y se quedó confuso. – Por favor. – El mayor suplicó luchando por contener las lágrimas.

El ojimiel no entendía lo que pasaba pero aceptó la mano y volvió a entrar a la casa. Cuando estuvo dentro, se vio rodeado por los brazos de Hummel. Al principio se dejó llevar por la demostración de afecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que el abrazo era desesperado.

– Kurt... ¿Qué pasa? – El más bajo se separó un poco y sujetó la cabeza de su marido para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos.

– Entiendo que te afecte lo de Liz, de verdad. Pero eso no es motivo suficiente para tirar todo por la borda. Tienes que seguir luchando. Por ella, por mi. – El castaño no hizo más esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Los fuertes brazos del moreno lo consolaron.

– No sé a que te refieres. – Confesó el ojimiel.

– No te tires por la ventana. Necesito que estés a mi lado. – Dijo el mayor entre sollozos.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué...? – En ese momento, el más bajo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. – Amor, jamás os dejaría a Liz y a ti. Necesitaba pensar y sentir un poco el aire. Nada más.

Blaine besó dulcemente los labios de su esposo, que se aferró a él con fuerza. El ojiazul sujetaba la camiseta de su marido con sus manos en puños. No quería dejarlo ir.

La pareja estuvo bastante rato acariciándose y demostrándose su amor en el salón sin llegar a nada sexual hasta que Liz los interrumpió.

– Papá. – Gritó la niña corriendo a los brazos de su padre, que la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso. Como siempre, el castaño estuvo con la pequeña mientras el moreno preparaba la cena.

Más tarde, la menor estaba durmiendo y sus padres se sentaban en el sofá, todo lo juntos que sus cuerpos les permitían. El ojiazul descansaba entre los brazos de su marido que lo seguía consolando. Blaine se sentía culpable por haber preocupado a su marido pero necesitaba hablar con él y no quería que pasara un sólo día más sin hacerlo.

– Kurt... ¿Has pensado en tener otro hijo? – El ojimiel sabía que había sido directo.

– Claro. Me encantaría tener otro, pero después de lo difícil que lo tuvimos con Liz... No sé si lo conseguiríamos y no quiero perder tiempo en algo que no va a suceder. – Comentó el más alto.

– Hay otras maneras de ser padre. No te negaré que me gustaría adoptar y ayudar a otro niño pero sé que la situación no ha cambiado. Llamé para informarme a algunas de las agencias y sé que no nos darán un bebé. Por otro lado, las adopciones en el extranjero son caras, lentas y muy difíciles. No te negaré que después de eso me puse a pensar en un pequeño castaño de piel clara y ojos azules correteando tras Liz y llamé a una agencia para que me dieran la información para buscar una madre sustituta.

– De eso nada. Yo quiero un pequeño con rizos morenos y ojos de un color imposible de definir. – Susurró el mayor tumbándose sobre su marido y besándole el cuello. El moreno disfrutó de sus cuidados hasta que se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

– Sabía que dirías eso. Hay una tercera opción y es que sea el azar el que elija cuál de los dos es el padre biológico. Podría ser que nunca supiéramos de cual de los dos es. – Propuso el menor.

– Me encanta esa opción. Ahora... ¿Lo celebramos en el dormitorio? Tal vez si nos esforzamos un poco es posible que no tengamos que recurrir a una madre sustituta. – Dijo Hummel seductoramente.

– Me encantaría intentarlo.

La pareja se fue a la cama y allí dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Estaban convencidos de dar otro paso en su relación y pronto volverían a ser padres. Aunque tal vez las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pensaban. Tal vez algo pondría a prueba la fortaleza de ambos y alguien se aprovecharía para intentar separarlos. Porque para ellos la felicidad no existe si no luchan por ella. Pero si se aman sinceramente, podrán superar todas las adversidades. La pregunta es... ¿Su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a todo o los fantasmas de su pasado les complicarán las cosas?


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: LA FELICIDAD NO ES ETERNA

Kurt y Blaine eligieron una chica joven para que fuera la madre biológica de su segundo hijo. El procedimiento se había completado y ella ya estaba embarazada de seis semanas. El médico les había dicho que era mejor ser precavidos y esperar al tercer mes por el riesgo de aborto. Sin embargo, el matrimonio estaba ilusionado. No le habían dicho nada a nadie pero ya se veían con sus dos hijos creciendo en un ambiente de amor y felicidad. Sus temores a que algo malo pasara habían desaparecido con el tiempo.

Era sábado, por lo que el castaño estaba en casa. Ese era el día en el que el moreno aprovechaba para ir a correr. Le gustaba hacerlo por Central Park. No llevaba compañía porque su marido prefería quedarse en casa jugando con Liz. Además, como el ojiazul decía, él también merecía su momento de paz solo.

Llevaba unos quince minutos de carrera continua cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. No le gustaba esa sensación. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y comprobó que la otra persona también lo hacía. En ese momento comenzó a asustarse. Decidió ir corriendo directamente al apartamento, pero ese fue su mayor error. Aprovechando una de las calles menos transitadas, el desconocido lo alcanzó...

El mayor estaba con Liz dibujando. Para el castaño era algo diferente a cuando lo hacía en el estudio diseñando. Él dibujaba animales, flores y árboles para que su hija los "pintara". Esa tarde, el teléfono interrumpió el momento.

– ¿Diga?

– Querría hablar con Kurt Hummel.

– Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

– ¿Es usted familiar de Blaine Anderson?

– Sí, soy su marido. – La voz del castaño era temblorosa mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. Esa llamada no le gustaba nada.

– El Señor Anderson ha sido ingresado en el Hospital General de Nueva York. Necesitamos que venga para hablar con usted.

– Sí, claro. Voy ya. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

– No puedo decirle nada. Cuando llegue le informarán.

– Voy hacia allá.

El ojiazul colgó el teléfono y cogió a su hija en brazos. Salió corriendo de allí y paró a un taxi. Le pidió que fuera a casa de Cooper y Jessica para dejar a la niña allí para luego ir al hospital. El conductor amablemente accedió a esperarlo mientras dejaba a la pequeña. Cuando llegó al apartamento de su cuñado, éste quiso acompañarlo mientras que la rubia se quedó al cuidado de los dos menores.

Cooper y Kurt llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron. La recepcionista les dijo que debían esperar a que el doctor los llamara pero que tal vez podrían hablar con la policía. Unos minutos después, un guardia se acercaba a ellos.

– Soy el agente Lynn. ¿Son ustedes los familiares de Blaine Anderson?

– Yo soy Cooper Anderson, su hermano y él es Kurt Hummel, su marido.

Los dos estrecharon la mano que les tendía el policía.

– No tenemos todavía muchos detalles porque estamos investigando pero les puedo decir que el Señor Anderson ha sido agredido de una manera brutal. ¿Hay alguien que pueda tener algún motivo para querer matarlo?

– ¿Matarlo? ¿Mi marido está...? – El castaño se alteró mucho.

– No, no... Tranquilícese, señor Hummel. Los médicos están atendiéndolo. Sólo quiero saber si su marido tiene enemigos.

– No los tiene. – Intervino Cooper.

– Si los tiene. Pueden haber sido tus padres, Mark o... ¡Yo que sé! ¿Algún fan dolido porque no vuelva a los escenarios? ¿Algún homófobo que no vea con buenos ojos que exhiba su sexualidad y a su marido allá donde va? ¿Alguna fan celosa de nuestra relación? – Hummel estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

– Kurt, tranquilo. No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices. – El mayor intentó razonar con su cuñado.

– Ha sido durante su única rutina. Lo único que hace todas las semanas es su paseo por Central Park solo. Ha tenido que ser alguien que lo haya estado investigando. – El ojiazul estaba temblando.

– Eso es mi trabajo averiguarlo, señor Hummel. Debe tranquilizarse.

– Sólo... Encuentre a quién lo hizo, por favor. – Suplicó el menor.

– Haré todo lo que pueda.

El policía los dejó solos. Cooper abrazaba a su cuñado y acariciaba su brazo intentando tranquilizarlo. Todavía no sabían como estaba el menor y no debían adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Debían conservar la calma y esperar. Una hora después, una mujer con bata blanca y su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?

– Somos nosotros. – Kurt se adelantó a su cuñado y se acercó a ella.

– Soy la doctora Rose. ¿Podrían acompañarme?

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la joven hacia una sala para los médicos. La mujer les invitó a que se sentaran y ella se acomodó en el otro lado de la mesa.

– El señor Anderson llegó al hospital con varias lesiones. Las más preocupantes son una en la pierna derecha y otra en la cabeza. La operación para estabilizarlo no ha sido sencilla. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero me temo que las cosas no han tenido todo el éxito que deberían. – Informó la chica.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó el moreno, ansioso por más información.

– Me temo que el señor Anderson está en coma y no sabemos cuando despertará... Suponiendo que lo llegue a hacer en algún momento.

Kurt se agarró con fuerza a la silla. No podía ser, seguro que había entendido mal. Esa médico no podía estar diciéndole que no sabía si Blaine despertaría. Eso era ridículo. El castaño se volvió para ver a Cooper. Esperaba verlo sereno y tranquilo, dispuesto a apoyarlo como había hecho siempre. Sin embargo, lo que vio terminó de romper su corazón en mil pedazos. El moreno tenía su rostro escondido tras sus manos mientras su pecho se movía agitado, indicando que estaba llorando.

– Me gustaría tener noticias más esperanzadoras, pero no puedo engañarles. Deben saber que puede pasar cualquier cosa. – Rose se disculpó.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – Preguntó Hummel.

– Las enfermeras están preparándolo. Después de la operación y las pruebas que ha recogido la policía, ellas se están encargando de que esté en la mejor condición posible para que lo puedan ver. Les avisarán en un rato. – Informó ella.

Una hora después, Kurt entraba en una habitación del hospital. En la cama, Blaine estaba conectado a varias máquinas que le suministraban medicamentos, le ayudaban a respirar o controlaban sus constantes. Tenía varios moratones por la cara y brazos y el castaño dedujo que tendría más en el resto del cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba vendada y la pierna derecha estaba un poco elevada. El ojiazul rompió a llorar mientras se acercaba a él.

– No te vayas. Por favor, no me dejes solo. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de Liz? ¿Qué va a ser de nuestro hijo? – Dijo Hummel.

– ¿De qué hijo? – Preguntó Cooper detrás de él. Había entrado en el momento justo para escuchar a su cuñado mencionar a Liz y a su ¿hijo?.

– Encontramos una madre sustituta. La inseminaron hace seis semanas y, de momento, el embarazo va bien. No os habíamos dicho nada porque todavía hay riesgo de aborto pero... Hay una gran posibilidad de que volvamos a ser padres. – Informó el joven.

– Vas a tener a Blaine a tu lado para cuidar del niño o niña que venga. Pero si por algún motivo, eso no llegara a pasar, jamás vas a estar solo. Jess y yo somos tíos de ese niño y jamás lo abandonaríamos. Ni a él, ni a ti, ni a Liz. Los tres sois nuestra familia y encontraríamos la manera de que saldríais adelante. No estás solo, Kurt. Ya no.

– ¿Y si es mío?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Mezclamos nuestro esperma. No sabemos quién es el padre biológico.

– Mi hermano es el padre al igual que tú. También es padre de Liz. Jamás digas lo contrario. Como se te ocurra volver a decir semejante estupidez, Blaine se enterará cuando se despierte y te aseguro que te golpeará en la cabeza por tu tontería.

Ninguno dijo nada más, se dedicaron a ver al menor con rostros tristes. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que despertase y les dedicase una sonrisa despreocupada. Kurt se llevó la mano al anillo de casado y comenzó a jugar con él. Por mucho que tuviera a Cooper y Jessica, necesitaba al menor a su lado. Porque su felicidad estaba unida al hombre con el que se había casado. No podía perder a Blaine. A él no.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: DESPERTAR

Dos días pasaron desde que Blaine fuera ingresado en el hospital y su estado seguía igual. Kurt apenas pasaba unas horas en casa y siempre eran para estar con su hija con la que incluso dormía. Liz notaba que algo pasaba pero sobre todo extrañaba a su papi. Durante las noches, la niña lloraba y quería al moreno con ella. Eso hacía que el castaño estuviera aun más decaído. No sabía cómo conseguiría criar a la pequeña él solo. Pero debía hacerlo.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Rachel, la encargada de pasar la noche en el hospital.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el ojiazul al responder.

– No lo sé, no estoy segura. Los médicos están con Blaine. Tienes que venir. – Dijo la joven. No obtuvo respuesta ya que Hummel cogió a su hija, la vistió y salió de su casa a toda velocidad.

Al llegar al hospital, le dio a Rachel un beso y dejó que ella cuidara de Liz mientras él esperaba noticias. Cooper llegó al poco rato porque también había sido avisado por Rachel. La doctora Rose se acercó a ellos.

– Tenemos que hablar en privado. – Los dos jóvenes la siguieron y, como dos días antes, tomaron su sitio en el despacho. – Blaine ha despertado, pero tiene importantes secuelas que os afectan a vosotros. Tiene lo que se conoce como Amnesia Postraumática. Ha olvidado lo ocurrido antes del accidente. Este tipo de amnesia suele ser temporal y Blaine recuperará sus recuerdos, pero no podemos dar un plazo. Además de que está confuso y totalmente desorientado. Es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que golpearon su cabeza. Debéis tener paciencia con él y darle información, poco a poco, sin agobiarle.

Kurt entró a la habitación de Blaine. Estaba sentado en la cama y una enfermera charlaba con él.

– Mira, ha venido tu marido. Él es Kurt, estás casado con él. Os dejaré solos. – La joven salió.

– Así que... ¿Estoy casado contigo? – El moreno miró dubitativo al castaño.

– Sí, hace casi tres años. Tenemos una hija que se llama Elizabeth y tiene dos años. – Aclaró el ojiazul.

– ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos?

– Nos conocimos hace diez años. Hace nueve comenzamos nuestra relación. Creo que es demasiada información por hoy. No creo que sea bueno saturarte. ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Eso hicieron, el mayor eligió ver Moulin Rouge y cantó todas las canciones. Se daba cuenta de que el ojimiel no se concentraba del todo, pero la doctora había dicho que era normal. Poco después entró Anderson.

– Él es tu hermano, Cooper. Es un poco pesado, despistado y narcisista, pero lo amamos tal cual es. – Bromeó Kurt.

– Vamos cuñado. No seas mentiroso. Soy perfecto y tus palabras simplemente reflejan tu envidia. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿Qué te dije? – Preguntó el castaño con la ceja alzada, mirando al menor. Ambos rieron.

– Ve a buscar a Liz, ya me quedo yo un rato.

Hummel salió del hospital y cogió un taxi. Una vez dentro, dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido durante el día salieran. Su marido, el amor de su vida, esa persona a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo no lo recordaba. ¿Qué haría con Liz? ¿Y con el bebé que estaba en camino? Para la menor toda la situación podría ser muy difícil. Era muy pequeña para entender y en cuanto viera a Blaine demandaría de su cariño.

Llegó a casa de Rachel y Liz se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la levantó y la sostuvo apoyándola en su cadera. Luego besó a su amiga y decidió quedarse con ella un rato. Necesitaba desahogarse y utilizó a la más baja para ello. La joven lo escuchó y le dedicó palabras de consuelo.

Por su parte, Blaine y Cooper estaban divirtiéndose juntos. El ojiazul aprovechaba para contarle anécdotas a su hermano. No eran nuevas, pero como no se acordaba, para el menor eran divertidas.

– ¿Y si no os vuelvo a recordar? – Preguntó de pronto el ojimiel.

– Lo harás, enano. Siempre te repones de todo. Ésto no va a ser la excepción.

– ¿Qué has querido decir?

– Tu vida no ha sido fácil. No quiero agobiarte con problemas o malos recuerdos. Pero siempre has salido adelante y has superado todos los obstáculos.

Al día siguiente, dejaron a Blaine solo durante un rato. Parecía que todo iría bien pero no contaban con una sorpresa. Mark entró y se sentó junto al moreno.

– Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó coqueto.

– ¿Quién eres? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Soy tu novio.

– No puede ser, estoy casado.

– En trámites de divorcio, querido. Aunque no me extraña que Kurt te haya ocultado esa información, no le interesa.

– ¿Qué?

– Nos conocimos y nos enamoramos. Tú estabas casado pero decidiste dejarlo por mí. Ahora sólo queda saber con quién se quedará la pequeña Liz. Es tan bonita y tan dulce. Espero que el juez nos la dé a nosotros, que seremos una familia estable y la amaremos y cuidaremos. Pero para eso tienes que apartar a tu marido y a tu hermano, que sólo quieren hacernos daño.

– Estoy muy confundido, no recuerdo nada... No sé de qué me hablas... Me está doliendo la cabeza. – Blaine se tocó la frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Sólo te diré que no voy a rendirme. Te recuperaré.

Mark salió de allí y se encontró con un enfermero.

– ¿Para eso querías que te diera información sobre su estado? ¿Qué harás cuando se de cuenta de que todo es mentira? – Dijo el trabajador del hospital.

– Para cuando recuerde, habré roto su relación con Kurt y sólo le quedaré yo.

Ese era el plan de Mark, quería romper la relación de Blaine con su marido para estar con él. La pregunta sería si lo conseguiría. En condiciones normales, serían imposibles de separar pero, con Anderson tan perdido... ¿Tenía una oportunidad? ¿Conseguiría su objetivo? Sólo el tiempo lo diría...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: VOLVER

Pocos días tuvieron que pasar para que Blaine saliera del hospital. Apenas había recordado algunas cosas de su infancia. Estaba frustrado porque iba a llegar a un apartamento donde una niña esperaba a su papi, pero él no la recordaba. Kurt había hablado con él sobre eso, le había contado muchas cosas de ella y de lo que la pequeña esperaba. La llamaba "princesa", últimamente ella lo llamaba "Baine" por la influencia de su primo, le contaban cuentos todas las noches y él se encargaba de ponerle las voces a los personajes... Intentarían seguir con esa rutina a pesar de todo para que Liz no se viera afectada.

En cuanto entraron en la casa, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de Blaine. Éste la cogió y aceptó su cariño sin quejas. Después fue John el que reclamaba su atención. El moreno levantó a su sobrino y le dio un beso. Luego fueron Jessica y Cooper quienes lo saludaron, aunque un poco más distantes que los menores.

Blaine pasó su tarde junto a los niños, jugando con ellos y riendo por sus travesuras. Le resultaba adorable como Liz se esforzaba por llevar el ritmo de ellos y cómo John la cuidaba y la ayudaba cuando tenía que hacer algo que no era sencillo para ella. Se notaba la unión de ambos y lo que lo amaban. Se sintió alguien importante porque los niños no tenían la necesidad de fingir y no entendían de los sentimientos de los demás, su amor era puro y sincero.

Rachel se reunió con ellos y también celebró que Blaine saldría del hospital. Sin embargo, el moreno pronto se sintió agobiado. Los adultos intentaban hacerle recordar y no paraban de contarle anécdotas, hablarle de su pasado... Eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Unas personas a las que no recordaba sabían más cosas sobre él que él mismo. No era una sensación agradable.

Por su parte, Kurt lo conocía tan bien que se dio cuenta de inmediato de su incomodidad. Se buscó una buena excusa para que todos se fueran del apartamento, quería que Blaine descansara y él también lo necesitaba. Cuando estuvieron solos, el castaño se fue a dar una ducha y a ponerse ropa más cómoda mientras el moreno cuidaba de la menor. Después intercambiaron las posiciones. El ojiazul le propuso que se diera un baño para relajarse y el menor le hizo caso.

Una vez salió, el matrimonio se sentó a ver una película de dibujos con su hija. Por instinto y costumbre, Kurt acariciaba la mano de su marido de vez en cuando. La niña prestaba atención a ratos porque era un poco inquieta y muy pequeña para concentrarse tanto tiempo en una película. Blaine jugaba con ella cuando se cansaba hasta que se quedó dormida. El moreno la llevó a la cama y la arropó. Al volverse para salir vio al castaño, apoyado en el marco, mirando con amor la escena.

– Confieso que pensé que no te volvería a ver ejercer de padre. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– ¿Y eso? – Anderson lo miró extrañado... ¿Sería verdad lo que le había dicho Mark? Observó la reacción de Hummel, pero no vio nerviosismo.

– Estuviste a punto de morir... No sé que habría hecho sin ti... Y con otro bebé en camino... – El mayor se tapó la boca tras sus palabras. Había hablado de más, eso era algo que no quería contarle, no en ese momento.

– ¿Otro bebé? – Preguntó el ojimiel sin aliento. Eso no se lo esperaba.

– Hace poco fuimos a una agencia y buscamos una madre de alquiler. Ella está embarazada, apenas de seis semanas. Todavía existe riesgo de aborto pero de momento todo va bien. No quería contártelo tan pronto, no mientras estés tan perdido y exista riesgo de que algo vaya mal. Lo siento. – El mayor se disculpó.

– No lo sientas. Lo creas o no, necesitaba saberlo. Esto me hace darme cuenta de que nuestra relación es más real... ¿Quién es el padre biológico? – Preguntó Anderson.

– No lo sabemos. Decidimos que fuera el azar quien decidiera.

Blaine no necesitó más palabras, se acercó a Kurt y agarró su mano con dulzura. Todas las dudas que había creado Mark se disipaban. En seis semanas no podía haber pasado de querer tener un hijo con el castaño a dejarlo. Aunque tal vez sí... No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que necesitaba hablar con Mark. Y eso pensaba hacer.

El matrimonio salió de la habitación de la pequeña cogidos de la mano. El ojiazul no protestaba por el contacto, al contrario, se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Se acomodaron en el sillón de manera que el moreno apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Hummel no podía estar mejor, aunque sabía que su marido no lo recordaba, le alegraba saber que el ojimiel le daba cariño y se iba a dejar querer. Prefería eso a tener que estar a su lado sin confianza y como si fuesen dos extraños. Porque aunque para el menor era así, el más alto recordaba todo.

Sin embargo, un momento en el que no habían pensado llegó. Debían irse a dormir, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

– Blaine... Si quieres puedo prepararte la habitación de invitados... ¡Tenemos dos! Puedes elegir la que quieras... – Kurt comentó claramente incómodo.

– ¿Dónde dormía antes de que me agredieran? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Conmigo, en nuestra cama. Desde que comenzamos nuestra amistad compartimos la cama para tranquilizarnos mutuamente. Después, cuando empezamos nuestra relación, lo hacíamos para demostrarnos nuestro amor. Al principio sin sexo, aunque después fue con mucho sexo. – Dijo pícaro el castaño hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Su cara cambió y se puso triste. – Lo siento. No me acostumbro a no ser "nosotros" cuando estoy contigo.

– No te preocupes, me gusta que me trates como lo harías antes de... Ya sabes. – El ojimiel se acercó a su marido. – ¿Qué harías ahora si no hubiera perdido la memoria?

Hummel eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y besó al menor con pasión. Porque eso era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Por su parte, Anderson acompañó el beso, pero no tan pasional. Se fueron a la habitación, se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron juntos. El mayor hizo caso omiso a su conciencia, que le decía que no acosara a Blaine, y se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno de manera que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su marido. Un corazón que durante un momento pensó que no volvería a oír, en un pecho sobre el que creyó que nunca volvería a dormir, de un hombre al que supuso que no volvería a amar. Pero la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y él no pensaba desaprovecharla. Porque si su marido no lo recordaba, él se encargaría de hacerle sentirse especial hasta que su mente recuperara los recuerdos que los golpes le habían arrebatado. Porque su amor era más fuerte que nada.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: BESOS DE AMOR

Blaine se quedó solo porque Kurt se fue a trabajar y Jessica se había llevado a Liz para que el menor no se viera agobiado por la necesidad de cuidar a la pequeña. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar por teléfono a Mark para quedar con él en una cafetería. Como faltaban horas para su reunión, abrió el laptop que le habían dicho que era el suyo. Lo primero que vio fue el fondo de pantalla, una foto de él con Kurt y su hija. Los tres sonreían mirando a la cámara. Se preguntó quién haría la foto y cuánto había pasado desde entonces. Aunque no creía que mucho porque la niña no estaba muy cambiada. Comenzó a abrir carpetas en las que vio música, películas, archivos... Una carpeta en concreto le llamó la atención. Comenzó a ver las imágenes que guardaba. En muchas aparecía su hija, otras parecían ser anteriores a su llegada. Había fotos que parecían tener mucho tiempo... Algo que era lógico, llevaban 10 años juntos. También encontró fotos de su boda, en las que parecía tan feliz. No había fotos de Mark, ninguna. Siguió investigando hasta que encontró una carpeta bloqueada. Tenía contraseña. ¿Sería ahí dónde escondía las cosas que no quería que viera Kurt? ¿Habría fotos con Mark? Sin embargo, no pudo investigar más porque debía irse a su reunión.

Blaine llegó a la cafetería y ya lo estaba esperando su acompañante. Pidió un café y se sentó frente a él.

– Hola. – Dijo Mark tímido.

– Hola... Me gustaría hablar contigo. Seré directo. Quiero que me cuentes nuestra historia. – El moreno fue tajante.

– Está bien. Hace seis meses nos conocimos. Fue de casualidad, yo estaba de dependiente en una tienda de ropa y llegaste con tu marido en busca del atuendo perfecto para una fiesta. Os atendí amablemente pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que teníais problemas...

– Para. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuánto llevamos juntos? – Preguntó el ojimiel cansado de historias que no recordaba.

– Cuatro meses, aunque oficialmente hace tres que estás conmigo. Durante un mes fui tu amante.

– ¿Vivimos juntos?

– No. Te alojas con tu hermano hasta que encontremos un apartamento al que irnos juntos. Supongo que sigues ahí.

– Estoy viviendo con Kurt.

– ¡Lo sabía! Él intenta recuperarte aprovechándose de que no lo recuerdas. Por favor, no te acuestes con él, ni lo beses. No soporto pensar que estás en sus brazos.

– Demasiado tarde, ya lo besé. Mark... ¿Por qué me mientes?

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Kurt y yo vamos a volver a ser padres. Hace seis semanas comenzó el embarazo de una madre sustituta. Esa historia y la que tú me cuentas no encajan.

– ¡Te está mintiendo!

– ¿Me mienten él, Cooper, Jessica y Rachel? ¿O me mientes tú?

– Yo te amo, Blaine... No puedes dejarme. Tienes que creerme.

– No recuerdo nada, pero parece que mi sitio está al lado de Kurt. Si realmente tú tienes razón y realmente me amas, sólo debes esperar a que recuerde nuestra historia y vuelva a ti. Espero que entiendas que para mí es más fácil creer a cuatro personas antes que a una.

– Blaine... No me puedes hacer esto... Que sepas que si vuelves con él yo no voy a esperarte.

Blaine miró sus manos. No sabía que hacer, no quería terminar una relación que no recordaba... ¿Y si Mark tenía razón y luego se arrepentía? Por otro lado... Lo que le pedía no era tan raro. Él sólo quería tiempo para acordarse de su pasado.

– No voy a abandonar a mi hija y al bebé que está en camino y tú deberías saber eso. Liz me ama, está muy unida a mí y eso no es algo que Kurt haya podido manipular. Además de que John también me quiere mucho. Nadie ha podido convencerlos de que finjan esa unión conmigo. He tenido que aprenderme muchos hábitos de mi hija y de mi sobrino para que ellos no se vieran afectados.

– Te arrepentirás de haberme dado la espalda. – Lo amenazó Mark.

– No lo haré. Sé que no me arrepentiré de nada que haga por Liz.

Anderson se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. La conversación había sido incómoda y no se sentía bien. Necesitaba ir al apartamento y descansar. Luego llamaría a Jessica y se iría con ella y su hija a comer. A pesar de todo, sentía que había hecho lo que debía.

Blaine y Kurt estaban con Liz en el salón. La niña decía una parte de su cuerpo y uno de sus papás la besaban ahí. De esta manera, ella practicaba su vocabulario y pronunciación.

– Nari' – Dice la pequeña señalando esa parte del cuerpo con su dedo y el moreno le da un beso en su nariz.

– Mano. – Sigue ella y esa vez es el ojiazul el que la besa.

– Papá. – La niña vuelve a elegir.

– Dime cariño. – Pide el castaño dulcemente.

– ¡No! "Quero Papi bese Papá. ¿No queres Papi?" – Preguntó la niña con los ojos vidriosos. – "Los papás que se queren, dan besos en la boca".

El ojimiel miró a su marido interrogativamente.

– Liz, cariño. Los papás que se quieren mucho, mucho... Como tu Papi y yo, se dan besos en la boca. Pero que tu Papi y yo no nos besemos en la boca no significa que no nos queramos. – Explicó el más alto.

– "Mi guta más besos" – Aclaró la niña.

Anderson miró a su niña mientras ésta hacía un puchero. Parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Miró a Hummel que se encogió de hombros. También él estaba a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas. Blaine no pudo aguantarlo, su corazón se encogió con el sentimiento de pensar que estaba haciendo daño a esas dos personas tan importantes en su vida. No pudo ni quiso evitarlo, hizo lo que ambos querían. Besó a Kurt como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, aunque seguramente lo había hecho más veces de las que incluso el castaño pudiera recordar. Era muy diferente al vivido el día anterior, algo removió al moreno. Sintió como si unas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y fue como si fuera la noche del cuatro de julio y un millón de fuegos artificiales les acompañaran. Cuando se separó, supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. La niña sonrió feliz al ver a sus padres, para ella, con ese gesto todo era normal y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Esa noche, Kurt y Blaine volvieron a dormir abrazados, aunque el moreno apenas pudo dormir. Empezaba a sentir algo por su marido. Todavía no era amor pero le gustaba estar con él... Si no recordaba pronto, volvería a enamorarse de su esposo...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: AMOR

Un mes había pasado desde la agresión y Blaine apenas recordaba algunas cosas de su vida antes de mudarse a Nueva York. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que cada día se sintiera mejor al lado de su marido. Kurt se había convertido en el centro de su mundo. Era él quien le guiaba en los momentos en que se sentía perdido, sin desesperación, sin reproches, sólo con cariño. No lo presionaba en ningún sentido. Estaba dispuesto a recibir el amor que le daba sin cuestionarlo y se entregaba en la medida que el menor le dejaba. No le importaba que unos días quisiera más y otros fuera más distante. No censuraba sus acciones y entendía que sin sus recuerdos no podía ser como era antes.

Sin embargo, en esas cuatro semanas se había dado cuenta de algo. Su humor cambiaba cuando el castaño no estaba junto a él, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando lo veía triste y no podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía feliz. Las mariposas que había sentido el día que lo besó mientras jugaban con Liz seguían en su estómago y parecía que se habían establecido definitivamente allí. Se habían besado más veces y todas habían sido especiales. Por ese motivo pensó que era el momento de dar un paso. Si lo pensaba, sonaba algo loco... ¿Alguien alguna vez le había pedido a su marido que fuera su novio? Pero eso era lo que él necesitaba y sabía que el ojiazul estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que le iba a proponer.

Aunque sí le asustaba algo. Quería hablarle de lo sucedido con Mark, al que no había visto desde su conversación en la cafetería donde habían aclarado la situación. Era consciente de que lo había perdido pero, en su interior, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Seguía pensando que había hecho lo que debía.

Lo primero que vio Kurt al entrar a su apartamento era el salón adornado con velas y flores. Además, una mesa preparada para que dos personas disfrutaran de una íntima y romántica cena. Blaine se acercó a él y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió esa muestra de cariño.

– Hola... ¿Y Liz? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Le pedí a Jessica que se quedara con ella. Necesito estar a solas contigo. Tenemos que hablar. – Respondió el moreno.

– Tú dirás.

– Primero... – El ojimiel agarró la mano de su marido y lo acercó a la mesa. – Siéntate.

El más alto sonrió obedeciendo la orden de su esposo. Después, el menor desapareció y volvió con dos platos en la mano.

– Para empezar la cena tenemos una deliciosa ensalada con manzana y queso.

Hummel sonrió por lo preparada que el más bajo tenía esa... ¿cita? Comenzó a comer lo que le había servido y la conversación se centró en lo que habían hecho ese día. Después, Anderson sirvió el plato principal, que era calabacín relleno de atún. Una receta deliciosa y en la que se había esmerado. Después sirvió la tarta de fresas y chocolate que él mismo había hecho. Al servirla, decidió que era el momento de tratar los dos temas que debía exponer esa noche.

– Antes de nada, quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo. Mientras estuve en el hospital, Mark vino y me dijo que era mi pareja y que tú y yo nos estábamos separando. Ese día estaba muy confundido y no le dije nada pero cuando salí me reuní con él para aclarar todo. Le dije que no le creía pero que si realmente decía la verdad, me esperaría. Se enfadó mucho pero no me importó. No lo he vuelto a ver. Sé que mi sitio está junto a Liz y a ti. Siento haber dudado y habértelo ocultado.

Sin embargo, Kurt negó con la cabeza. Dejó que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas mientras miraba fijamente a su marido. No podía creer que, aun sin recordarlo, confiara en él de esa manera.

– Te amo. – Dijo el castaño sin reparo. No le importaba si en ese momento asustaba a Blaine. Necesitaba decirlo.

– Yo también te amo. – Respondió el moreno sinceramente dejando a su marido alucinado.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra historia? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– La verdad es que no, pero eso es el tema que realmente quería tratar contigo. Lo de Mark sólo es una necesidad de ser sincero antes de contarte lo que realmente te quiero contar. Este mes hemos estado conviviendo y... Hay algo que he empezado a sentir... Cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, completo, realizado... No sé como explicarlo. Sé que esto va a ser muy raro pero... Kurt... – El ojimiel se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a su marido, clavando una rodilla en el suelo y sujetando las manos del mayor con las suyas. – ¿Quieres que seamos novios? ¡Lo sé! – Interrumpió lo que fuera a decir el más alto. – Estamos casados y somos más que novios, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Tengo la necesidad de hacer esto porque quiero todo de ti. Tal vez el sexo todavía no pero... Quiero todo lo demás y no de cualquier manera. Yo... necesito saber que aceptas lo que hay... Y que eres consciente que, al menos hasta que recuerde, no podemos ser matrimonio estrictamente.

– Blaine, acepto todo lo que me puedas dar. Sigues siendo tú aunque no recuerdes. La mayor prueba es lo que has hecho con el asunto de Mark. No has cambiado y mi amor por ti tampoco. ¿Necesitas que volvamos a ser novios? Lo seremos. Lo que sea que necesites para sentirte cómodo. Estoy aquí para ti. – Hummel exclamó sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del mundo... ¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían enamorado a su marido dos veces?

El moreno rompió la distancia de ambos y se fundió con él en un nuevo beso. Uno más especial que los anteriores, debido a que era "el primero como novios", al menos en la memoria de Anderson. Al principio era muy dulce y suave. Sus labios se movían a la vez, como si hubieran hecho eso toda la vida. La lengua de Kurt pidió permiso para colarse en la boca de su marido. Éste separó sus labios para que la lengua del ojiazul entrara para encontrarse con la suya. Ese simple gesto, algo que no habían hecho hasta ese momento, fue suficiente para que el ojimiel se derritiera. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta y sus manos se colocaron en la cintura del mayor. Kurt rompió el beso y se separó un poco.

– Vale. Te amo mucho y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que me quieras dar sin exigir nada pero... Si vuelves a hacer un ruido como ese te juro que te tumbaré en la cama y te haré mío sin preguntar... ¿Queda claro? – El más alto dijo apuntándolo con el dedo pretendiendo ser "amenazante". Al menor le dio risa.

– Si tú lo dices, ya sé lo que haré cuando quiera que me des placer. – Anderson guiñó el ojo y luego besó la frente del otro con ternura. – Ahora tenemos una noche para nosotros. Mañana vendrá Liz y volveremos a ser una familia.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

– Quiero que nos besemos hasta que nos sangren los labios. Quiero que nos fundamos de manera que nadie sepa donde empiezan nuestras bocas y donde acaban las del otro. Quiero acariciarte y sentirte. – El moreno dijo suavemente.

– En ese caso... ¿A qué estás esperando?

Tras esa frase de Kurt, los dos volvieron a besarse. Ambos tenían sentimientos diferentes, pero que eran perfectamente compatibles. Por un lado el castaño se sentía especial por ser capaz de enamorar a Blaine dos veces. Una cuando se conocieron y otra en ese momento. Sus besos y caricias tenían otro significado... En cualquier otra circunstancia, en cualquier otra vida, sabía que se encontrarían y se enamorarían porque se había demostrado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin limitaciones y sin impedimentos. Por su parte, el ojimiel pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener al mayor a su lado, amándolo y esperando a que estuviera preparado antes de dar algún paso. Mark no había tenido esa paciencia y probablemente pocos la habrían tenido... Tal vez esa era la consecuencia de que realmente estaba enamorado...

Con esos sentimientos, ambos se fueron a dormir. Lo hicieron abrazados y pensando que, pasara lo que pasase, ellos se tenían el uno al otro y eso no cambiaría... Ni si quiera una amnesia podría contra eso... Nada les impediría estar juntos... Nada.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: CONSOLARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ

Los días pasaban y Blaine se acostumbraba a su vida. Todos se esforzaban en ayudarle y Liz y John apenas notaron la diferencia. Su nueva relación era especial ya que Kurt se encargaba de que cada cosa que hacía fuera para aumentar su confianza y su amor.

Una tarde de sábado estaban terminando de recoger los platos de la comida mientras su hija estaba durmiendo. El matrimonio se miraba y se sonreía como dos adolescentes que no se atreven a darse un beso delante de sus padres. Después de eso el castaño sujetó la mano de su esposo e intentó llevarlo al salón, pero él lo detuvo.

– En mi laptop hay una carpeta con contraseña... ¿Sabes que tiene? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Te lo enseñaré. – El ojiazul se sentó en el escritorio, junto a su pareja, frente al ordenador y lo encendió. Fue a la carpeta y escribió a la vez que hablaba. – "IloveLiz&Kurt4ever". – El menor sonrió complacido mientras su marido le pasaba el ordenador para que viera un montón de archivos de audio y texto. – Son tu trabajo, tus composiciones y la historia que estás escribiendo.

– Gracias. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que realmente te había sido infiel y que guardaba mis fotos con Mark ahí. – Aclaró el ojimiel.

– Jamás me harías algo así. No sé como Mark pudo intentar hacerte creer algo así. No pienses más en él. No merece la pena. Lo recordarás y sé que te vas a enfadar mucho con él.

– Gracias por entender mis dudas. – El más bajo besó la mejilla de su marido.

– Bueno señor Anderson. Si no me besa como corresponde a una pareja de novios es posible que deje de ser tan compresivo. – Bromeó el mayor. Su esposo se acercó y lo besó en la boca con mucha pasión.

– ¿Así mejor?

– Mucho mejor. – Acordó el más alto mientras se tiraba sobre el cantante para besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. No llegaron a saber como acabaron cayendo al suelo. Pero ni eso interrumpió su momento de amor.

* * *

Esa noche, el matrimonio estaba durmiendo abrazados, como era habitual. Sin embargo, pronto Blaine comenzó a moverse agitado, despertando a Kurt. El castaño lo miró preocupado, por un lado quería despertarlo para que no tuviera una pesadilla pero por otro pensó que tal vez era un recuerdo. Había tantos momentos en su pasado que habían sido traumáticos y dolorosos. Después de uno rato así, el moreno se despertó sobresaltado. Pronto sintió los brazos de su marido rodeándolo y dirigiéndolo hacia su pecho mientras le acariciaba.

– ¿Ha sido sueño o recuerdo? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Depende... ¿Me han violado alguna vez? – Preguntó dolido el menor.

– Mi amor... – Susurró el más alto dejando caer una lágrima mientras acariciaba el pelo del ojimiel. – Tenías quince años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por suerte, lo superaste.

– Me siento como si acabara de pasar. – El más bajo comenzó a llorar.

– Estoy contigo, jamás dejaré que nada te haga daño.

– No me sueltes, por favor.

Los dos siguieron en esa posición, con el mayor acariciando a su marido mientras éste se desahogaba. Esa fue una noche larga, pero con su paciencia y su amor, se solucionó de la mejor manera posible. Revivir el dolor es algo que no es agradable, pero ambos se animaban pensando que eso significaba que quedaba poco para que volviera a recordar aspectos más agradables como el momento en el que empezaron juntos o en el que nació su hija.

* * *

Dos días después, Kurt estaba nervioso dando vueltas por la casa. Blaine no paraba de mirarlo extrañado ya que no conocía el motivo de su comportamiento.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Quiso saber el moreno

– Sí. – Respondió el castaño casi llorando, alertando a su marido que se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a él, sujetándole las manos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Insistió el ojimiel.

– Hoy... – El ojiazul lo miró avergonzado. – Hoy sería nuestro aniversario. Hace once años que empezamos nuestra relación.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de marido soy? – El menor estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

– Blaine, no recuerdas por el golpe en la cabeza. Es normal. Es sólo que me apetecía que hubiéramos salido a dar un paseo con Liz, ir a cenar y luego hacer el amor contigo hasta que no pudiéramos más. No sabes lo que te necesito... – Explicó el mayor. El más bajo lo besó.

– Siento no darte lo que mereces.

– ¡No! Blaine... No te sientas mal...

– Kurt, estás pendiente de cuidarme, de que me sienta bien, de lo que necesito, pero... ¿Quién te cuida a ti? ¿Quién se preocupa de que seas feliz, de que tengas lo que necesitas?

– Siempre has sido tú. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí. Te necesito a ti, recordando todo y recuperando nuestra vida de antes de la agresión.

Se abrazaron. Sabían que las cosas pronto volverían a su lugar y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero eso no evitaba que se extrañaran y se necesitaran. El menor se sentía mal por dañar a Hummel y éste extrañaba que su marido lo hiciera sentirse el centro del universo...

* * *

Blaine entraba a la comisaría. Le habían citado allí para hablar de la investigación de su agresión. Se dirigió a la oficina del comisario que llevaba el caso. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le autorizaran el paso. Una vez dentro, aceptó la invitación del policía para sentarse frente al escritorio.

– Señor Anderson, le he citado para comunicarle que la investigación no ha dado ningún resultado. Cuando recupere la memoria deberá venir para contarnos lo que vio pero... Salvo que venga con una descripción detallada de sus agresores, no podremos hacer nada.

– ¿Ni siquiera sabe el motivo? – El moreno preguntó resignado.

– No tenemos nada. Salvo que usted recuerde.

* * *

Horas después Kurt llegaba al apartamento después de trabajar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien.

– Blaine... ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mientras abrazaba a su marido.

– La policía no sabe quién me agredió. Si yo no lo recuerdo, no lo atraparán. – Informó el moreno.

– ¡No! No quiero que se quede impune. Nos ha hecho mucho daño. – El ojiazul estaba nervioso.

– Lo sé. Ojalá lo recuerde pronto. – El menor abrazó a su pareja.

– ¡No! Por muchas ganas que tenga de que lo condenen y esté en la cárcel, necesito que te acuerdes de mí antes. De mí y de Liz. Lo demás ya vendrá, pero necesito que vuelvas a ser mi marido y el padre de nuestra hija.

Se besaron de manera dulce. Todo llegaría, pero la urgencia comenzaba a instaurarse en sus vidas. Necesitaban que Anderson recordara y que lo hiciera rápido. Necesitaban volver a ser un matrimonio que se ama y se protege por igual, una familia que se compenetra y se quiere. Pero estaban seguros de que ese momento llegaría, tarde o temprano.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: RECORDARTE Y AMARTE

Blaine, Kurt, Jessica, Cooper y sus hijos en casa de los Anderson-Hummel. Tomaban café tranquilamente mientras charlaban. John se había caído por lo que estaba en brazos de su padre reclamando sus mimos. Por eso, el castaño estaba jugando con su hija mientras su marido hablaba con la rubia. De repente, el menor desvió su mirada hacia su esposo y comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sillón apoyando la cabeza e intentando relajarse...

_Flashback_

– _Blaine, va a doler. Tienes que estar relajado o te dolerá más. Voy a entrar de una vez porque así es mejor pero luego esperaré a que te acostumbres. Si ves que no puedes, no tienes más que pedírmelo y yo pararé. En ningún momento olvides que te amo. ¿Estás listo?_

– _Sí... Te amo._

_Hummel se acercó para besarlo. Después puso abundante lubricante en su miembro y cogió las manos de Anderson y entrelazó sus dedos. Tal como había dicho, introdujo su miembro dentro del moreno hasta el fondo, sin parar en ningún momento. _

_El ojimiel cerró los ojos, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. El castaño sujetó con dulzura la cara de su pareja y limpió su cara._

– _Blaine, abre los ojos. – El menor no hacía nada. – ¡Blaine, ábrelos ya! – Al hacerlo pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas rodeadas de un pequeño círculo azul grisáceo de los ojos del mayor. – ¿Quieres que paremos? – El más bajo negó. – En ese caso tienes que relajarte. Soy yo, no voy a hacerte nada malo. Por favor... – Estas palabras eran suplicantes. _

– _Puedes seguir cuando quieras. – Dijo Anderson._

– _No lo haré hasta que te relajes un poco. _

_El más alto intentó distraer sus pensamientos con besos y funcionó. Poco a poco notó que su cuerpo se relajaba. Terminó el beso y juntó sus frentes para quedar mirándose a los ojos._

– _Te amo. – Susurró el diseñador justo antes de dar la primera embestida. El moreno emitió un gruñido por su incomodidad. – Te amo. – Volvió a decir antes de volver a moverse una segunda vez. – Te amo. _

_Así siguió con sus movimientos, declarándole su amor al otro antes de cada embestida. Poco a poco se notaba más cómodo al ojimiel, hasta que en un movimiento su amante tocó su próstata e hizo que emitiera su primer gemido de placer. Kurt aprovechó para abandonar el romanticismo y entregarse al placer. Atacó el cuello de su novio mientras dirigía su mano al miembro del menor para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine no tardó en darse cuenta que esa había sido su primera vez. Al menos, como pasivo. Estaba recordando, algo dentro de él volvía a sentir lo mismo que entonces.

– Blaine... ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Jessica sonó lejana.

– Sí... Solo necesito un minuto...

_Flashback_

_Después de la despedida, la chica recogió sus cosas y recibió el alta. Una enfermera la acompañó hasta la salida, donde la esperaba su madre. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Kurt y Blaine diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba._

_El castaño se abrazó a su amigo en el mismo momento en el que dejaron de ver a Jessica. El moreno no sabía como reaccionar, así que simplemente le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron un rato así. Los psiquiatras del centro estaban esperando. Tenían que salir, pero nadie quería interrumpir a los jóvenes porque no sería bueno. Will y Sue sonreían ante la imagen, por fin parecía que empezaban a confiar en el otro._

_Cuando el ojiazul se calmó, los dos comenzaron su camino al comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo. El mayor sujetó la mano del otro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo. Anderson miró las dos manos unidas._

– _¿Te molesta? No sé como sueles demostrar el cariño con tus amigos... – Dijo tímido Hummel._

– _Esta bien, se siente bien... Somos amigos, ¿no?_

– _Claro que somos amigos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine recordaba que ese fue el comienzo de su amistad y que fue cuando le dieron el alta a Jessica. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma en su memoria.

_Flashback_

_Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó la hora de la sesión con Emma. Los tres se sentaron. Se notaba en la mirada de la mujer y en la de Hummel que algo pasaba._

– _¿Queréis contarme de una vez qué os preocupa? – Preguntó Blaine._

– _Me dan el alta. Me voy después de la sesión. – Dijo el mayor. Su amigo palideció, no se imaginaba tener que quedarse solo allí._

– _Blaine... No vas a estar solo. Will y yo seguiremos trabajando contigo. Jessica, Cooper y Kurt pasarán las tardes contigo... – Explicó la pelirroja._

– _Y si quieres Rachel también, siente mucho cariño hacia ti... Más de una vez me ha comentado que podríamos vivir los tres juntos y así asegurarnos de que todos estamos bien... Incluso habló con Cooper sobre eso... Creo que están intentando encontrar un piso con cuatro habitaciones para cuando salgas... Por supuesto, si tu quieres... No estás solo. – Añadió el castaño._

– _Aquí si estaré solo. – Murmuró el ojimiel con lágrimas en los ojos._

– _Blaine. – Kurt se acercó a él y se agachó frente a la silla en la que estaba Anderson, sujetó su cara y la movió para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. – Nunca te diré adiós. Eres mi amigo, alguien muy especial en mi vida. Estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase... _

– _No estarás esta noche cuando vengan las pesadillas... – Dijo el menor._

– _Hace mucho que no tienes pesadillas... – Comentó el más alto._

– _Porque tú duermes conmigo. – Aclaró._

_Kurt no pudo más y se abrazó a su amigo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acarició su espalda. Realizó todas las muestras de cariño que en ese momento se imaginó. El resto de la sesión la pasaron hablando de la recuperación del menor. En ese momento era lo que les preocupaba._

_La sesión acabó y el castaño agarró la mano de su amigo y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Entre los dos recogieron las cosas del más alto. Cuando acabaron, se fundieron en un abrazo. Necesitaban despedirse en la privacidad de la habitación porque allí se sentían más seguros y menos controlados. Los dos dejaron que las lágrimas salieran. Sabían que serían amigos por siempre, pero separarse les dolía mucho. Kurt no lo pudo evitar y, al terminar el abrazo, juntó sus labios con los del menor. El moreno no se separó, simplemente acompañó el gesto. Los dos pudieron saborear al otro, a pesar de que no utilizaron la lengua. Sus labios se movían buscando transmitir todo el cariño que sentían por el otro. No estuvieron mucho tiempo así. No fue un beso largo y pasional. Fue un beso puro y lleno de amor. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y con sus miradas se dijeron todo lo que se querían decir... Sabían que estaban el uno para el otro y que hacía algo de tiempo que la linea que delimita la amistad y el amor se había borrado para ellos... Simplemente esperaban a salir de allí los dos para dejar fluir todos los sentimientos que había entre ellos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine fue consciente de que ese había sido su primer beso. Recordó sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos y lo mucho que le costó ser feliz junto al que en ese momento era su marido.

_Flashback_

– _Quédate, por favor... – Suplicó el más bajo._

– _Dejo las cosas en la cocina y vuelvo, un minuto. – El mayor besó la frente de su amigo y salió. Blaine no movió ni un sólo músculo hasta que Hummel entró. Se metió en la cama y el moreno se tumbó sobre su pecho. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que el ojiazul pensó que su amigo estaba dormido y dijo la frase que durante todo el día había estado deseando salir de sus labios pero que no se había atrevido a decirla._

– _Te quiero. – Susurró. En ese momento notó como el otro se movía y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que hablaba en sueños. Blaine se incorporó lo suficiente para ver a su amigo. Pensó que estaba dormido, pero no le importaba. Volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho y respondió._

– _Yo también te quiero. _

_Los dos dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus labios antes de dormirse. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Kurt siempre estaba cuidando de él y no sabía como lo podría compensar alguna vez, además de que esa fue la primera vez que se declararon sus sentimientos.

_Fin del Flashback_

_Esa noche, el moreno se quedó a solas en el sillón con Kurt porque los otros dos se fueron a dormir. Aunque no habían bebido demasiado, se les había subido un poco a la cabeza y se sentían desinhibidos. Sus miradas de amor y las palabras que no decían realmente eran capaces de hablar por sí solas. El ojimiel se acercó lentamente al otro y juntó sus labios en un beso. Esa vez no era con sabor amargo a despedida. Era un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Sin embargo, Hummel no tenía la mente despejada y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Empujó al moreno y lo tumbó, quedando el ojiazul encima del otro. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Anderson. En ese momento el más bajo se tensó y comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba. El miedo se apoderó de él. Cuando Hummel se dio cuenta se separó._

– _Lo siento... De verdad... Blaine... ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el más alto._

– _Sí... Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir... Hasta mañana. – El menor se encerró en su habitación, provocando que Kurt rompiera a llorar. En ningún momento quería hacerle daño y sabía que había pasado una línea que nunca debió cruzar._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine volvió a sentirse estúpido... ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar del que se había convertido en su marido?

_Flashback_

_Sin embargo, la visita no fue todo lo buena que podía ser. Cuando mejor lo estaban pasando, el moreno se quedó mirando a una pareja que paseaba de la mano. Parecían muy enamorados._

– _¿Va todo bien, Blaine?_

– _Ese es Mark. Es mi ex. – Dijo apenas expresivo el ojimiel._

– _Demuéstrale que se equivocó y que tú vales más que él... ¿Con cuál de los dos quieres fingir una relación? – Propuso Sterling._

– _Si voy a tener que ponerme cariñoso, prefiero con Kurt... Tengo más confianza con él. – Comentó Anderson. El castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo sujetando su mano con fuerza. _

– _Vamos. – Lo arrastró Hummel. _

_La pareja se encontró con el ex del más bajo por "casualidad" y el castaño se sintió feliz al comprobar que el antiguo novio del menor estaba celoso. Sin pensarlo, besó a Blaine apasionadamente. Sin embargo, esa vez el moreno no se tensó, no lo apartó. Ese beso terminó por la falta de aire y no por miedo. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos jóvenes que observaban la escena. Se marcharon dejando a los dos amigos solos y Jeff se juntó con ellos._

– _Yo diría que se arrepiente. – Susurró el rubio._

_Flashback_

Este recuerdo lo enfureció... ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de Kurt por culpa de Mark? ¿Por qué quiso separarlos Mark? Se sentía mal marido y mala persona. El castaño lo amaba y él no hacía más que dañarlo.

_Flashback_

– _Blaine... ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Quiso saber el castaño._

– _No sé como explicarlo... Cuando nos conocimos lo único en lo que pensaba era en dejar de sufrir y que sólo la muerte lo conseguiría. Jess y tú rompisteis la barrera que durante años construí a mi alrededor y empezasteis a entrar en mi vida. Pero tú hiciste mucho más. Entraste en mi corazón como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Tardé en darme cuenta, pero ahora sé que una sola de tus sonrisas es capaz de alegrarme un día. Nos hemos besado dos veces y las dos han sido muy importantes para mí. _

– _Blaine, te asusté..._

– _No, me asustaste porque empezaste a ir más allá. El beso estaba bien, lo inicié yo y no me arrepiento. El problema fueron tus manos con ganas de más._

– _Lo siento..._

– _No tienes nada que sentir. Fue mi culpa, no debí bloquearme..._

– _Dejémonos de culpas. Sigue con lo que querías decirme._

– _Kurt... Te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí. Ser sólo amigos parece que ya no es suficiente para mí. Quiero... Te amo y quiero poder salir contigo de la mano y decirle al mundo que soy tu novio y que pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado y poder apoyarme en ti de la misma manera que te apoyaré yo a ti._

– _Calla y bésame._

_Fin del Flashback_

El comienzo de su relación, el comienzo de la historia de amor más bonita que conocía... ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo si ese fue el día más feliz para él, junto al del nacimiento de Liz?

– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Susurró Blaine con una sonrisa. Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijo. Esa frase era una que el menor le había repetido varias veces a lo largo de su relación. Esa sería la primera vez que no respondería con una broma. Siempre decía que no lo había tenido muy difícil pero en ese momento no podía decir nada más.

_Flashback_

– _¿Kurt, quieres casarte con Blaine, para amarlo y respetarlo el resto de vuestras vidas?_

– _Si, quiero. – El castaño miró con mucho amor a su prometido, esperando el momento en el que ya pudiera llamarlo marido. La felicidad se reflejaba en su sonrisa, en su mirada y en lo radiante que estaba en su traje negro._

– _¿Blaine, quieres casarte con Kurt, para amarlo y respetarlo el resto de vuestras vidas?_

– _Si, quiero. – El moreno dejó escapar una lágrima. Después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin su vida estaba completa. Faltaban los niños, pero eso ya llegaría. De momento, se casaba con el mejor hombre del mundo... Eso era algo que nadie más podía decir._

_Fin del Flashback_

Su boda... El tercer día más feliz de su vida, sólo superado por el día del nacimiento de su hija y por el día en el que Kurt y él sellaron su relación con un beso como novios. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esos momentos?

_Flashback_

_El pediatra cogía al bebé para provocarle el primer llanto para que pudiera respirar. Una vez lo consiguió, acercó a la niña junto a su padre para que la sostuviera un momento en brazos._

– _Tenemos que revisarla, pero puede conocerla primero... ¿Cómo la va a llamar? – Preguntó el doctor con una sonrisa._

– _Elizabeth Susan Hummel Anderson. – Exclamó el orgulloso papá mientras sostenía a su hija en un brazo y con su mano libre sujetaba una de las manitas de la pequeña y dejaba un dulce beso en ella._

– _Un nombre precioso... Casi tanto como ella. – Susurró una enfermera._

_El feliz papá sonrió una última vez y acarició la nariz de su hija con la suya propia antes de entregarle la niña a la mujer para que comprobaran su estado de salud._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Blaine... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kurt se había acercado a su marido y lo observaba expectante. El moreno abrió los ojos y las miradas del matrimonio se conectaron. El castaño se quedó asombrado porque percibió algo diferente en él. ¿Acaso estaba recordando cosas? La frase susurrada antes y ese brillo en sus ojos...

– Sí, estoy bien... Jess, Coop, ¿Podríais encargaros de Liz hoy? – Pidió el menor.

– Por supuesto. Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos ya. – La mujer pensaba que su amigo estaba enfermo y quería librarlo de los gritos y travesuras de dos ruidosos niños.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron. En cuanto el ojiazul cerró la puerta, notó unos fuertes brazos que lo giraban y presionaban contra la puerta mientras una boca devoraba la suya. Se le escapó un gemido y se dejó amar por su esposo, que pronto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del más alto. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de la prenda, acarició todo el pecho del mayor. Hummel sentía sus piernas como si fueran gelatina, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado así y su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Decidió sujetarse en su marido, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Anderson comenzó a restregarse con su esposo que emitió un gran gemido.

– Si vuelves a hacer un ruido como ese te juro que te tumbaré en la cama y te haré mío sin preguntar... ¿Queda claro? – "Amenazó" Blaine imitando la frase que no hace mucho usara el castaño con él. Kurt volvió a gemir para provocarlo. – Lo siento, creo que ni siquiera llegaremos a la cama.

Agarró al castaño y lo volvió, haciendo que éste le diera la espalda. Bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de ambos hasta los pies. Chupó sus dedos para cubrirlos de saliva e introdujo uno en el interior de su marido que gimió ante las sensaciones casi olvidadas. El moreno comenzó a embestirlo con su mano mientras mordía su nuca y hombro. El ojiazul se sentía en una nube, feliz y excitado, sabiendo que sus deseos serían satisfechos pronto. El menor introdujo un segundo dedo y siguió dilatando a su pareja. Después un tercer dedo.

Cuando el ojimiel sintió que su marido estaba listo, entró dentro de él. Para el más alto fue algo doloroso al principio por la falta de lubricante y por la urgencia con la que había transcurrido todo. Pero pronto se acostumbró a esa sensación.

– Ya puedes. – Casi jadeó.

El menor comenzó a moverse de manera muy suave para no dañarlo. Al principio les costó encontrar la postura pero, en cuanto lo hicieron, la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó. Tardaron muy poco en llegar al orgasmo. El primero fue Hummel, sintiéndose como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Poco después fue el más bajo.

El castaño se volvió y besó a su marido. Anderson profundizó el beso.

– Espera un poco. Recojamos este desastre, vayamos a la habitación y hablemos de lo que has recordado exactamente antes de repetir. – Pidió el ojiazul.

Así lo hicieron, se tumbaron en la cama y Blaine le contó a Kurt todo lo que había recordado y volvieron a tener relaciones sexuales hasta el punto que, después de una de ellas, se dieron cuenta de que había amanecido y que por lo tanto habían pasado horas amándose y hablando.

Por la mañana, Jessica llegaba con Liz.

– Vaya cara. ¿Tan mal has pasado la noche? – Preguntó la rubia cuando vio al ojiazul con ojeras.

– Al contrario. Ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida. – Respondió él con una gran sonrisa. A la mujer no le costó mucho entender lo que había pasado y lo abrazó. Era feliz porque sabía que las cosas se solucionaban por fin. El sufrimiento había acabado y ya sólo les quedaba disfrutar de su futuro.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: SO'PESA

Blaine estaba en casa con Liz. Ya había recuperado toda la memoria y había declarado para la policía. Sin embargo, habían perdido las esperanzas de encontrar al culpable de lo sucedido. En esos momentos se centraba en cuidar a su hija y en intentar terminar la obra que llevaba más de dos años escribiendo. Eso, sus composiciones y mantener feliz y satisfecho a su marido era lo que le mantenía ocupado.

El cartero llegó por lo que se decidió a ir a recoger las cartas con su hija. Saludó al portero del edificio y éste le entregó varios sobres, entre ellos, uno grande. El moreno miró el remitente y su mirada se iluminó. Subió al apartamento y preparó un bolso con lo necesario para la niña, que no era mucho ya que a sus dos años y medio ya no usaba pañal, pero si necesitaba otras cosas como un cambio de ropa, agua, pañuelos de papel... Cuando todo estuvo listo, cogió el sobre grande y agarró la mano de su hija. Salieron de allí y pidieron un taxi, que los llevó hasta un edificio. Subieron en el ascensor, con la niña muy feliz porque iban a visitar a su papá. No era la primera vez que iban a las oficinas, pero intentaban no ir demasiado para no molestar. Sin embargo, esa era una situación de emergencia y necesitaban llegar cuanto antes.

Una vez se encontraron en el lugar donde trabajaba Kurt, el ojimiel sonrió a la recepcionista mientras sentaba a su hija en el borde de la mesa para que saludara a la mujer.  
– Hola Melissa. – Dijo el moreno.  
– Blaine, Liz. ¡Que sorpresa!  
– Hola 'Elisa. – Dijo la pequeña. Ya tenía dos años y medio, por lo que ya era una inquieta visitante ocasional en el trabajo de su papá. Sus rizos morenos, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas pecosas y su pequeña nariz enamoraban a cualquiera.  
– Creo que está solo. Ya sabes, puedes pasar sin problemas.  
– Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió el cantante.

Se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron. Escucharon la voz de Kurt dentro del despacho autorizándoles el paso. Anderson abrió la puerta y entró con su hija en brazos.  
– ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamó el moreno.  
– ¡So'pesa! – Lo imitó la niña levantando los brazos feliz.  
– Hola mis amores. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – El castaño estaba complacido. Le encantaba la visita. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió a su hija en brazos y besó a su marido en los labios.  
– Ha llegado algo importante. – Dijo el ojimiel mientras le mostraba el gran sobre. Al mayor le cambió la cara en un segundo. Eso era algo serio. Podía ser una gran noticia o un gran disgusto.  
– Liz, cariño... ¿Quieres pintar como hace el papá? – El más alto dejó a la niña en el suelo que asintió y le dio unas pinturas que tenía preparadas para las visitas de la menor y unos folios.

Las manos temblorosas de Blaine abrieron el sobre con un sello de la agencia donde encontraron a la madre de alquiler. Si la cosa había ido bien, ya tenía tres meses de embarazo. El moreno sacó los papeles que había y, por mucho que quería leer primero la carta, no pudo evitar que sus manos agarraran la primera ecografía de su futuro hijo o hija. El ojimiel sonrió mientras miraba a su marido, que tenía una lágrima en la mejilla.  
– Nuestro bebé. – Exclamó el más bajo, mirando a su esposo, cada día más enamorado de él y deseoso de ampliar esa familia que habían formado, a pesar de todos los problemas e impedimentos.  
– ¿Está sano? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – Preguntó ansioso Kurt. El menor leyó la carta en voz alta y sonrió de nuevo. El mayor aumentó su llanto de felicidad. Otra vez el mundo les premiaba con un gran regalo.  
– Todo está bien. Parece que será un embarazo normal. Pusieron el DVD de la ecografía en el ordenador y pudieron ver las primeras imágenes de su bebé en movimiento. Habían sufrido mucho, habían pasado por muchas cosas negativas en su vida, pero en ese momento, todo merecía la pena. Tenían un "angelito" de dos años y medio a la que amaban y adoraban y esperaban otro bebé que sería tan amado como esa pequeña. Era lo que siempre desearon, en sus planes nunca estuvo el no tener hijos o sólo tener uno. Querían familia numerosa y, aunque sabían que probablemente se quedarían en dos, esperaban que todo saliera perfecto.

El mayor se levantó y alzó en brazos a Liz para volver al escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y acomodó a la menor en una de sus piernas para que viera la pantalla del ordenador donde se veía la ecografía en movimiento.  
– Mira princesa. Es tu hermanito o hermanita. – Dijo Anderson señalando la imagen.  
– 'Ito. – Comentó la pequeña.  
– Hermanito o hermanita. – Aclaró el castaño.  
– 'Ito como John. – Sentenció la niña, antes de perder interés por esa imagen en blanco y negro y volver con sus dibujos.  
– Será la única niña del universo que prefiere hermanito. – Susurró Blaine.  
– A veces pienso que pasa demasiado tiempo con John. – Añadió el ojiazul.  
– Y yo creo que ese enano se parece demasiado a su padre. – Dijo el moreno.  
– Jess se queja mucho de eso.  
Ambos se rieron. Amaban a John y les encantaba que Liz pasara tanto tiempo con él. Tenían un bebé en camino y parecía que todo estaba bien... ¿Qué más podían pedir? 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: ENFRENTARSE AL ENEMIGO

Blaine estaba totalmente recuperado, su vida estaba tranquila y no quería que eso cambiara. Miró como su esposo se marchaba a trabajar y decidió que era el momento de afrontar algo. Quería evitar todo lo posible que algo de su pasado volviera a causar problemas y sólo quedaba algo pendiente. Encarar los problemas era algo que se había convertido en una necesidad para él. Pensaba que si no lo hacía, éstos volverían para empeorar la situación. Su experiencia le había mostrado eso.

Llamó a Jessica y le contó lo que iba a hacer para que cuidara un rato de Liz. Quería evitar que la persona a la que iba a visitar viera a la pequeña. Ese era un riesgo que no quería correr. No pensaba que fuera un problema que se encontraran, pero tampoco consideraba que fuera lo ideal. Prefería que su hija estuviera al margen. No creía que se retrasara más de una hora y después se reuniría con su cuñada y los niños para disfrutar del resto del día en su compañía. Algo que le encantaba. Por supuesto, Jessica accedió a encargarse de Liz porque sabía que era algo necesario.

El moreno llegó a un bloque de apartamentos y llamó a uno situado en la tercera planta. Poco después abrió un somnoliento Mark, que se quedó asombrado porque no se esperaba la visita.

– Blaine... Hola... No te esperaba... ¿Quieres pasar?

El ojimiel asintió y entró dentro del mini apartamento de su ex-novio. Se sentó en el viejo sofá y espero a que le sirviese un café que bebieron en silencio, hasta que se animó a hablar.

– Iré directo al grano. Recordé mi pasado. ¿Qué pretendías engañándome? – El anfitrión lo miró avergonzado. No quería que llegara ese momento. Había actuado por desesperación, ya que su mentira había sido un intento de conseguir estar con Blaine. Cuando lo dejó, pensaba que nunca podrían llevar una vida acomodada y tranquila. Sin embargo, el éxito como cantante del moreno, indicaba lo contrario. Si seguía trabajando en vez de cuidar a su hija, podrían tener todo el dinero que podían desear, permitiéndoles llevar una vida de lujo. Eso para él era la felicidad.

– Recuperarte. Te amo y te extraño mucho. Te necesito a mi lado.

– No, no me amas. Si lo hicieras, jamás habrías intentado separarme de las personas que amo. Querrías mi felicidad aunque fuera lejos de ti.

– No pensé...

– Quiero que te quede algo claro. Te quiero lejos de mí y como Kurt, Liz o mi bebé sufran lo más mínimo por tu culpa, no dudaré en patearte el trasero. ¿Entendido?

El camarero asiente asustado y ve como Anderson sale de su casa para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Después de esa discusión, llegó a casa de su hermano y allí encontró a su hija. Durante el resto del día estuvo con ella, Jess y John disfrutando de juegos, paseos y cotilleos.

Por la noche, después de cenar y de llevar a dormir a la pequeña, fue el momento de confesarse con su marido. Le contó lo sucedido con Mark y Kurt no pudo estar más agradecido. Ver al moreno defendiendo su matrimonio le llenó de orgullo. Sabía que con él, no habría problema que los separara.

Se fueron al dormitorio entre besos y dulces caricias. En el camino hicieron una parada para comprobar como estaba Liz. La pequeña estaba durmiendo abrazada a su osito de peluche con un dedo en la boca. Se había destapado en algún momento de la noche y ellos volvieron a cubrirla con su colcha.

Llegaron a su habitación y volvieron a besarse, cada vez más pasional. El ojimiel desabrochó los botones de la camisa de su esposo y se deshizo de la prenda, aprovechando para acariciar el pecho, vientre y hombros del castaño. Éste suspiró por los cuidados de su marido. A pesar de los años, un sólo toque era capaz de hacerlo volar. El ojiazul quitó la camiseta que llevaba su marido y ambos se tumbaron en la cama.

Se besaron apasionadamente, con Hummel encima de su pareja, moviendo las caderas para provocar fricción entre sus entrepiernas y así excitarlos más. Kurt no pudo resistirse y rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones de su marido y de los suyos. Volvieron a besarse como si quisieran absorber al otro. Blaine ya había metido las manos por dentro del calzoncillo de su marido cuando la puerta se abrió y una somnolienta Liz entró.

– Pesadilla. – Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

El matrimonio se miró avergonzado, si la pequeña hubiera entrado unos minutos más tarde, los habría pillado teniendo sexo. No era algo agradable. Encontraron una nueva necesidad. Un pestillo para poder cerrar la puerta y enseñarle a su hija a llamar antes de entrar a la habitación de sus papás.

Sin embargo, esa noche ya no tenía solución. El moreno se levantó y alzó a Liz en sus brazos. Le dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla y la llevó a la cama.

– Los papás se iban a poner el pijama. Voy primero yo. – El ojimiel besó a su esposo y su hija antes de entrar al baño. Salió ya con su prenda para dormir y el castaño ocupó su lugar en el baño.

El cantante se tumbó junto a la menor en la cama. La niña se abrazó a Anderson con fuerza. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde la agresión, todavía estaba muy apegada a él, casi como si pensara que volvería a desaparecer, pero esa vez para siempre. Blaine sólo pudo abrazarla de vuelta y cantarle una dulce nana de forma muy suave para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Kurt salió del aseo y se encontró a su marido cantándole a su hija y sonrió. Esa era la escena más tierna que había visto jamás. Pensar que podía no haberse producido aun le provocaba dolor, pero debía dejar su negatividad. Su esposo estaba bien, sano y feliz junto a su pequeña.

Se tumbó al lado de su familia y se pegó a ellos. Se apoyó en el hombro del moreno que su hija había dejado libre y abrazó a ambos con uno de sus brazos. Así se quedaron dormidos los tres, pensando que la felicidad sería eterna. Pero como siempre, los problemas estaban esperando para fastidiar sus momentos de paz.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20: NUEVA VIDA

El tiempo pasaba y llegó el día de la ecografía de los cinco meses. Momento en el cual conocerían el sexo del bebé. Ésta vez ellos irían a recoger la información al hospital donde atendían a la madre sustituta unas horas después de que ella tuviera la visita.

Llegaron a la sala y esperaron a que el ginecólogo estuviera disponible. Quince minutos después, les hizo pasar.

– Señor Hummel, señor Anderson. El embarazo va muy bien. La chica se está cuidando y el bebé crece a un ritmo adecuado. Le hemos hecho una ecografía... – El doctor puso un vídeo en su ordenador y fue indicándoles las partes del bebé que se veían, un brazo, la cabeza, un pie... – Es un niño, definitivamente.

– ¿Niño? – Preguntó Kurt sintiéndose como si se ahogase.

– Eso es. Vais a ser padres de un niño. Parece que todo va bien... ¿Queréis escuchar los latidos de su corazón?

Ambos asintieron con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento, el doctor tecleó en su ordenador y empezó a escucharse un latido acelerado. Blaine alargó la mano para sostener la de su esposo. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que vivieran esas sensaciones junto a Blair. Esta vez habían preferido no conocer a la madre sustituta pero el ginecólogo les había garantizado que no se perderían nada del embarazo. Y así había sido, habían visto las ecografías, los análisis, les habían explicado todo. Sólo había una cosa que se iban a perder, que era hablarle o acariciarle en la tripa de la mujer. Pero eso no importaba. Ellos tendrían a un mini-Kurt o un mini-Blaine correteando tras Liz. El moreno miró a su marido antes de hablar.

– Liz se ha salido con la suya. Es un hermanito. – Comentó alegre.

– Es verdad... No me lo puedo creer... ¿Te los imaginas? El pequeño Will detrás de su hermana mientras intenta llevar su ritmo y el de su primo John. Los primos Anderson van a ser realmente traviesos. – El ojiazul se quedó pensativo.

– Va a aprender las travesuras de su primo y de su hermana, además de las que se le ocurran a él. Un momento... ¿Has dicho Will? Pensé que querrías que se llame Burt o Finn. – El ojimiel no se lo podía creer.

– Liz se llama como mi madre, Will lo hará como tu abuelo, la persona que realmente te apoyó. El Finn lo dejamos para su segundo nombre, si no te importa. – El más alto acarició la pierna de su esposo.

– William Finn Anderson Hummel... Suena perfecto para mí.

El ginecólogo no interrumpió esa conversación. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus pacientes se emocionaran y comenzaran a hablar como si él no estuviera. Al fin y al cabo, ese era un momento muy íntimo y lleno de felicidad. Era un niño deseado y eso se notaba en los nervios y la alegría de los dos hombres que tenía en frente.

* * *

Blaine llegaba nervioso a un despacho de un gran empresario relacionado con el espectáculo. Era dueño de varios teatros en Broadway y en otras ciudades de Estados Unidos. Le había mandado su guión para un musical. Sabía que era ambicioso pero quería intentarlo en Nueva York primero. No le gustaría tener que mudarse y probaría todas las opciones antes de buscar fuera de su ciudad.

– Señor Anderson. Es un placer verlo.

– _El placer es mío. Gracias por reunirse conmigo._

– Seré directo. La historia que ha creado es buena y me interesa bastante. Sin embargo, se nota su inexperiencia. ¿Estaría dispuesto a que le buscáramos un escritor que lleve años en Broadway para que mejore la historia? Por supuesto, usted tendría siempre la última palabra y no se haría ningún cambio sin su consentimiento. Simplemente quiero que la historia alcance todo su potencial y usted aun es demasiado "novato". Le auguro un gran futuro como escritor, si se deja aconsejar y está dispuesto a aprender.

– _Por supuesto. Es mi primera obra. Jamás pensé que llegaría a Broadway._

– Tiene talento. Las canciones no van a cambiarse. Es el guión lo que debe mejorar pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco será capaz de hacer una obra completa sin ayuda.

* * *

Blaine entró a su apartamento donde estaban Kurt, Jessica, Cooper y Rachel esperándolo. John y Liz corrieron a darle la bienvenida. El moreno dejó las bolsas de comida de restaurante que llevaba para levantarlos a ambos. La niña tenía dos años y medio y el pequeño tenía casi seis. A pesar de eso, el ojimiel podía con los dos a la vez. El castaño llegó y cogió las bolsas antes de darle un beso en la boca.

– Ya me contarás el motivo de tu insistencia en que estemos todos. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Ya lo verás. – Respondió Anderson.

La mesa ya estaba preparada y sirvieron la cena. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos, comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que alguien sacó el tema por el cual estaban reunidos.

– Tengo buenas noticias. Soy el escritor de uno de los próximos musicales en Broadway. – Anunció un orgulloso Blaine.

– ¿Qué? – Todos se sorprendieron.

– Desde que nació Liz he estado escribiendo una obra. Hace unos días la llevé a un productor. Vamos a tener que hacer algún arreglo y van a buscarme a alguien que me ayude con el guión pero... Será mi historia, será mi musical.

– ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti! – Hummel se acercó más a su marido y lo besó.

– A mis brazos enano. – Cooper no podía sentir mayor felicidad por su hermano.

– Enhorabuena. – La rubia se acercó a su cuñado y lo besó en la mejilla.

– ¿Quién va a hacer el papel principal? – Quiso saber Berry.

La cena continuó entre felicitaciones y celebraciones. La vida les sonreía. Tendrían que hacer algunos cambios. Kurt volvería a trabajar desde casa para cuidar a los niños mientras Blaine se encargaba de intentar triunfar en ese nuevo proyecto. Sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos, ambos podrían ser felices y encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21: NUESTRO BEBÉ

Blaine estaba en el teatro con uno de los mejores guionistas de Broadway intentando mejorar la trama y los diálogos de su obra. Todo parecía ir perfecto. En el teatro sabían que iba a ser padre y habían calculado que el estreno fuera seis meses después del nacimiento de Will. Así podía disfrutar de su pequeño un poco antes de que llegara el periodo de más trabajo, el último mes antes del estreno.

Estaban a punto de acabar su trabajo ese día cuando una llamada los interrumpió. El moreno contestó un tanto nervioso al reconocer el número del hospital donde atendían a la madre subrogada que habían contratado.

– ¿Señor Anderson? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

– Soy yo.

– Su hijo va a nacer. Debería venir cuanto antes.

– Eso no puede ser. Apenas se han cumplido los siete meses de embarazo.

– No le puedo dar más información. Cuando venga hablará con un médico.

– De acuerdo. Gracias.

El ojimiel colgó y se disculpó con su compañero. Después de eso, llamó a Kurt para informarle y quedar con él. Al final, decidieron que lo mejor sería encontrarse en el hospital. Después de eso, salió del edificio y buscó un taxi.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, encontró a su marido en la sala de espera.

– He hablado con el médico. El parto es complicado. Al parecer, se ha caído por las escaleras. Tenemos que esperar. – Informó el castaño.

– ¿Podemos pasar? – Quiso saber el menor.

– No, tenemos que esperar.

Después de dos horas de esperar, un doctor y una enfermera se acercaron a ellos. Les informaron que el parto había sido complicado pero que tanto la madre como el pequeño estaban bien. Will debería estar en una incubadora durante un tiempo porque había nacido sietemesino pero no tenían que preocuparse. La trabajadora del hospital les acompañó hasta la zona donde estaban las incubadoras e indicó cuál era su bebé.

– Hay estudios que demuestran que si el bebé siente a sus padres se recupera mejor. ¿Queréis sostenerlo un rato?

– Sí, por favor. – Pidió Kurt.

La enfermera invitó al castaño a sentarse en una silla reclinable que había allí. Empujaron un poco el respaldo para que el ojiazul quedara un poco recostado. Después de eso, puso al bebé sobre el pecho de su padre y lo cubrieron con una manta.

– Mi bebé. – Susurró Hummel mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente.

Blaine no pudo resistirlo e hizo una foto de los dos. Después de eso, la envió a todos sus amigos. Pronto comenzaron a llegarle las felicitaciones, pero él no las atendió porque estaba muy ocupado, sentado junto a su marido, acariciando a su nuevo bebé.

* * *

La primera visita de Cooper llegó y no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a su sobrino.

– No queríais saber quién es el padre pero la genética no ha querido que se cumplan vuestros deseos. – Exclamó el mayor mientras sostenía en brazos al bebé por primera vez.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Quiso saber Blaine.

– Cierto, hace años que no ves una foto tuya de bebé. Tengo la cartera en mi bolsillo, busca en ella una foto de nosotros cuando naciste. – Dijo el más alto. El menor hizo lo que su hermano le pidió y cuando localizó la fotografía, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Kurt se acercó y sonrió al ver la imagen. Will era exactamente igual a su padre cuando era bebé.

– Yo quería un niño con tus ojos. – Susurró el moreno.

– Liz tiene unos ojos azules preciosos. Si Will los tiene igual que los tuyos, serán más que perfectos.

Por más que el ojimiel hubiese preferido que Hummel fuera el padre del niño, eso no lo hacía menos especial. Era su hijo, el de ambos, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Nada estropearía ese momento.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y Will mejoraba día a día. Anderson había vuelto al teatro y cuando terminaba iba directamente al hospital a ver a su hijo. Kurt se pasaba los días con su bebé pendiente de que su recuperación era buena. Liz estaba viviendo temporalmente en casa de Jessica y Cooper, pero veía a sus dos papás todos los días. John estaba ansioso por conocer a su nuevo primito. Quería mucho a Liz pero la pequeña tenía tres años y empezaba a demostrar más interés en cosas típicas de niñas. Aunque había algunos juegos que compartían, no siempre se ponían de acuerdo sobre a qué jugar.

El día en el que dieron el alta al bebé llegó y toda su familia lo esperaba en casa. Blaine y Kurt llegaron con Will a su apartamento. Cooper tenía en brazos a John y Jessica a Liz. Los adultos acercaron a los dos menores para que vieran por primera vez al bebé. Los demás ya lo habían conocido en el hospital.

– Will. – Dijo la niña señalándolo.

– Si cariño, él es Will. – El moreno sustituyó a Jessica para sostener a Liz en brazos.

– Ven a jugar. – Pidió la pequeña hacia el bebé.

– Liz, cariño. Es muy pequeñito, no sabe jugar. – Aclaró el ojiazul.

– ¿Po' qué no? – Preguntó la menor.

– Porque es muy pequeñito. Cuando crezca un poco tendrás que enseñarle. – Le aclaró el mayor de los Anderson.

– ¿Po' que? – Liz siguió preguntando.

– Porque eso fue lo que hizo John contigo. Tú tampoco sabías jugar y el primo te enseñó. – Blaine intentó terminar con los "¿po' qué?" de su hija, pero fue su hermanito el que consiguió silenciarla con un pequeño llanto.

– Alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. – Susurró Kurt.

– Yo me encargo. – Anderson se ofreció, dejó a su hija en el suelo, cogió al pequeño y se fue a la habitación que habían preparado para el bebé. Los dos menores lo siguieron.

El ojimiel puso a su hijo sobre el cambiador y comenzó a desvestirlo. Liz y John se subieron sobre una silla para ver lo que hacía. Cuando el mayor retiró el pañal, los dos niños hicieron gestos de asco y salieron corriendo.

– Se ha hecho caca. – Informó el pequeño a todos los que estaban en el salón.

Todos rieron, sabían que para los dos menores todo sería nuevo. A pesar de que John había visto a Liz cuando era un bebé, ahora era mayor y entendía mejor las cosas. Por otro lado, la pequeña estaba descubriendo el mundo de los bebés y todo era nuevo. Si a eso se le añadía que era de naturaleza curiosa y preguntaba todo, sabían que los adultos tendrían que tener paciencia a la hora de explicar todo lo que la niña quisiera descubrir.

A pesar de todo, la familia se había completado sin problemas. Ni Kurt ni Blaine tenían ganas de aumentar la familia. Con todos los problemas que habían tenido con Liz y Will, sentían que habían tenido suficiente. No estaban dispuestos a sufrir de nuevo para tener otro bebé. Tenían a sus dos hijos y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22: TODO ES NUEVO

Los días pasaban y Liz estaba encantada con todo lo que aprendía sobre bebés. Había ayudado a su papá a cambiar un pañal (no tan "asqueroso" como el que vio el primer día), su papi le había enseñado a darle el biberón, cambiarle la ropa... Y ella reproducía todas esas cosas cuando jugaba con sus muñecos.

Sin embargo, la niña estaba decepcionada. Will no hacía nada más que dormir y comer. Y sus padres estaban muy pendientes de él y eso le causaba celos. El matrimonio lo había notado, era algo inevitable y que no les sorprendía. Se notaba mucho que la pequeña quería al menor de la familia, pero sentía que él le robaba parte de la atención de sus padres. Y los adultos lo sabían, por lo que intentaban pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Las travesuras de la niña habían aumentado y se había vuelto un poco desobediente. Incluso entró en la habitación del pequeño y revolvió todas sus cosas. Como era de esperar, lo culpó a él pero sus padres no la creyeron y la castigaron. También había pintado la cara del bebé cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo la siesta, escondido su chupete... Una colección de travesuras que volvía locos a los dos padres.

Blaine había vuelto al trabajo y la obra iba muy bien. El moreno estaba muy feliz porque estaba aprendiendo mucho de su compañero. Siempre estuvo receptivo a sus comentarios porque él era el experto y se enorgullecía de ver que todo mejoraba. Además de que ya tenía algunos trucos y consejos que pondría en práctica para escribir su siguiente obra. Porque sí, habría otra.

Kurt había pedido un tiempo sabático hasta que Liz comenzara la educación preescolar. Después haría como su marido cuando nació la niña, trabajaría desde casa.

Una tarde, Will estaba en brazos del castaño, mirando a su hermana Liz, que hacía muecas para que el niño riera. La pequeña disfrutaba de poner su dedo para que el menor lo apretara con su manita.

– No "tene" fuerza. – Susurra la menor.

– Es porque todavía es muy pequeño. – Aclaró su padre.

– Pero ha "quesido". – Añadió Liz.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el adulto.

– Ha "quesido"... – El mayor seguía sin saber que decía. – "Gande"

– ¡Claro! – Hummel se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. – Si, cariño. Ha crecido. Pero aun tiene que crecer mucho más.

– ¿Cuándo dejará de crecer? – Quiso saber la niña.

– Tú todavía estás creciendo y eres mayor que él. Pero si tienes paciencia, cuando aprenda a gatear podrás empezar a jugar con él. – Informó Kurt.

– Will. Ha "gatar". – Dijo la menor.

– Todavía no, cariño. Es pronto todavía.

La menor estaba cada vez más impaciente. Quería a su hermano para jugar. Pensaba que cuando lo consiguiera todo estaría mejor porque le gustaría más el bebé y porque así sus papás no estarían tan pendientes de él.

* * *

El primer día de clase de Liz llegó y todos estaban felices. La niña realmente no sabía que suponía eso. Sabía que le gustaría porque su primo John le había dicho que jugaba con sus amigos, pintaba y dibujaba. Kurt y Blaine le pidieron a Rachel que se encargara de cuidar de Will ese rato. Así la pequeña se sentía la protagonista del día.

Llegaron a la escuela de preescolar Little Toy y los adultos acompañaron a la menor hasta el aula donde una joven de unos treinta años, morena y con una sonrisa cálida estaba esperando a sus nuevos alumnos.

– Ella es Elizabeth Anderson. – Informó Blaine.

– Hola Elizabeth. – La mujer se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña. – Yo soy la señorita Aldrin.

– Hola. – Dijo la pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su osito de peluche.

– ¿Como se llama el osito?

– Es el señor Botones. – Respondió la pequeña. El muñeco había sido bautizado así porque en el pecho tenía cosidos tres botones.

– ¿Quieres que te presente al resto de niños? – Liz asintió – Dile adiós a los papás, en un rato vendrán a buscarte.

La niña se despidió de los adultos y agarró la mano de la profesora, que la introdujo en la clase.

* * *

– Tranquilo, estará bien. – Era la décima vez que Blaine pronunciaba esas palabras en el recorrido de apenas 300 metros que separaban la escuela que habían elegido del local en el que el moreno terminaba de preparar su primera obra.

– Pero es nuestra pequeña. – Susurró Kurt mientras se paraba en la puerta del edificio.

– Ha estado sin nosotros muchas veces antes. No hay diferencia. En vez de Coop o Jess, ahora la cuida una profesora. – El moreno lo agarró por las caderas y le dio un casto beso.

– Puede que tengas razón.

– La tengo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios antes de que sus caminos se separaran, el castaño hacia su apartamento y el ojimiel entrando al edificio en el que trabajaba.

* * *

El matrimonio llegó cinco minutos antes de la salida de los niños. Estaban allí esperando a su hija junto a otros muchos padres. Vieron como Liz salía corriendo, con su mochila a la espalda y con Botones en sus brazos.

– ¡Princesa! ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó Blaine.

– ¡Genial! Soy amiga de Rose y Ashley. – Dijo la pequeña.

– ¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quieres que vayamos a contárselo a John? – Propuso Kurt.

– ¡Si! – La niña gritó.

Sin nada más que decir, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Cooper y Jessica. Estaban felices porque todo parecía que iba bien y era algo que en cierta parte sería real. Los problemas graves tardarían en llegar, en ese momento sólo debían disfrutar de sus hijos y verlos crecer. Cuando los problemas lleguen, ya se encargarán de ellos.

* * *

**N/A:** Quedan cinco capítulos


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23: TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MIS HIJOS

El tercer cumpleaños de Will llegó y la familia al completo fue a Central Park a celebrarlo. Liz había superado ya sus celos y, a sus seis años, era más independiente de sus padres aunque los amaba mucho. Junto a ellos, Rachel, Jessica, Cooper y John, que ya tenía nueve años.

La familia al completo había preparado un pic-nic en el césped, bajo un árbol que los resguardaba del calor que hacía esos días. Comieron los sándwiches antes de sacar la tarta. El niño parecía feliz mientras soplaba las velas y no tenía motivos para no estarlo. A su corta edad, no había vivido ningún problema. Pero es que su familia tampoco los había tenido. Esos tres años habían sido tranquilos.

Repartieron los pedazos de tarta y el menor manchó toda la cara de su hermana porque ella le había cogido un juguete. Los hermanos siempre eran así, peleaban por todo, pero que nadie se metiera con alguno de ellos porque el otro lo defendía con uñas y dientes si era necesario. John los miraba entre divertido y cansado. Era más mayor y se aburría de sus peleas. Aunque se llevaba bien con Will, era Liz la que se llevaba todas sus atenciones. Su amistad era inquebrantable y el chico era muy protector con su primita en la escuela. La menor había tenido algún problema por tener dos papás y no un papá y una mamá, pero el mayor de los niños no permitía que nadie le hiciera daño.

La escena de familia feliz se detuvo con Blaine poniendo una mueca mientras se levantaba y agarraba a sus hijos que corrían por allí ya que Liz perseguía a su hermano tras el incidente con la tarta. El adulto los alzó en brazos y volvió a sentase junto a los demás, aunque no donde estaba sentado antes y sin soltar a los niños. Eligió una zona entre Kurt y el camino con los niños casi a su espalda, como si se preparase para proteger a su familia. Cooper vio lo que había preocupado a su hermano. John estaba junto a él leyendo un libro y notó los brazos de su padre rodeándolo y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

– ¿Pero qué...? – Kurt comenzó a preguntar pero no necesitó terminar la frase. Los señores Anderson se dirigían hacia ellos. Habían pasado muchos años desde que los habían visto por última vez y no era un encuentro agradable. El castaño alcanzó a sus hijos, liberando a su esposo de su "obligación" de protegerlos. El moreno lo miró y él sólo asintió. Sabía que era algo duro, pero lo tenían que afrontar. Rachel se acercó a él como apoyo. Jessica se encargó de su hijo y los dos hermanos Anderson se levantaron. Cuando Cooper pasó al lado de su cuñado, se agachó.

– Sobre todo oculta a Will. Se parece demasiado a Squirrel. – Susurró el mayor.

– ¿Crees qué...? – Hummel no sabía como terminar la frase. No sabía con seguridad lo que insinuaba el moreno. ¿Iban a quitarle a su hijo? ¿Le harían daño? ¿Lo amenazarían?

Los señores Anderson llegaron a su altura. Sus hijos fingían una conversación por si el matrimonio optaba simplemente por ignorarlos, pero también alerta por si atacaban.

– ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! – Exclama la mujer. Los hermanos miran a sus padres con odio mientras Kurt abraza con más fuerza a sus hijos.

– Hola. – Cooper hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar con calma.

– Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué es de vuestras vidas? – Dijo ella con calma.

– Somos felices, en gran parte porque vosotros no formáis parte de nuestra vida. – Blaine comentó. Él no tenía la capacidad de control de su hermano y escupió cada palabra con odio. Ya no era ese niño asustado que huyó de casa de sus padres ni ese joven roto que intentaba rehacer su vida. Ahora era un hombre, padre de familia, con fuerza y confianza.

– Ya lo veo. – Susurró la mujer. Señaló hacia Will. – Cariño, mira.

El Señor Anderson miró a su nieto y sus ojos se iluminaron. Reconocieron de inmediato el parecido del niño con su padre. Era inconfundible, exactamente igual a Blaine cuando tenía tres años. Los mismos ojos de un dorado brillante, los mismos rizos morenos, bajito para su edad... Si no supieran que es imposible, pensarían que alguien trajo a su pequeño en una máquina del tiempo.

– Lo mejor será que sigamos con nuestro camino. Ha sido un auténtico placer. – El señor Anderson dirigió una última mirada a su nieto antes de salir de allí.

Cuando los padres desaparecieron, Cooper y Blaine se miraron.

– ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? – Preguntó el menor.

– Sí, pero sea lo que sea lo que quieran hacer, no lo van a conseguir. Kurt y tú sois los padres de Will y no pueden cambiar eso. – Lo tranquilizó el mayor.

Decidieron seguir con la fiesta en el apartamento Anderson-Hummel. Allí los niños podrían correr y jugar sin que sus padres tuvieran miedo de la cercanía de sus abuelos.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron era ya muy tarde. Tanto que John fue sacado de la casa en brazos de su padre, ya que se había dormido en el sillón abrazado a sus primos. El niño se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. A sus nueve años, había cosas que percibía y, fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado en el parque, les afectaba a ellos.

Kurt levantó a Will en sus brazos para llevarlo a su cama mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo con Liz. Dejaron a sus hijos en sus habitaciones y se fueron a refugiar en los brazos del otro. Encontrarse con los Anderson había arrancado ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que ambos tenían. El castaño dejó escapar una lágrima que rápidamente fue besada por el moreno.

– No nos pueden hacer daño. No pueden. Por más que quieran destruir todo, somos más fuertes que ellos. – El ojimiel lo tranquilizó.

– ¿Qué problema hay con Will? – Quiso saber el mayor. Su marido soltó un suspiro.

– Cooper y yo hablamos hace tiempo de la posibilidad de que volvieran. Liz no se parece en nada a mí. No había "peligro" pero Will... Mis padres han perdido a sus hijos y no querrán dejarle su herencia a un gay y a un libertino como nosotros. Pero si ellos consiguieran criar a Will para ser todo lo que nosotros no podemos ser...

– John también es nieto suyo. – Murmuró el ojiazul.

– Sí, pero se parece más a Jess. De los tres, el más "Anderson" sería Will y John es más mayor, por lo que ya estaría contaminado con nuestro comportamiento y sería más difícil de dirigir. – El más bajo hizo un gesto de comillas al decir su apellido.

– ¿Qué crees que pueden hacer? ¿Van a intentar secuestrar a nuestro pequeño? – Quiso saber el mayor alarmado.

– No, nunca harían algo ilegal. Podemos estar tranquilos. No creo que haya una manera de que consigan hacer nada.

– Eso espero.

Blaine lo besó con intensidad. Entendía sus preocupaciones, incluso las compartía, pero no creía que pudieran hacerles nada. Ni sus padres eran tan insensibles. No harían nada ilegal contra ellos. Kurt se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza, como si la distancia entre ellos pudiera usarse para dañarlos.

– No hemos cerrado la puerta. – Advirtió el moreno.

El castaño se levantó y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y que sus hijos no pudieran entrar y ver una escena no apta para ellos. Después corrió a la cama y se acomodó sobre su marido. Se besaron con pasión y necesidad, entregándose al cuerpo y al alma del otro con todo. Porque entre ellos hay amor y confianza, pasión y ternura... La mezcla casi perfecta de la pareja casi perfecta. Si algo se acerca a la perfección, son ellos.

* * *

**N/A:**Quedan dos o tres capítulos más el epílogo... Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en esta historia, espero que os guste el final...


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24: SON MIS HIJOS

Los días pasaron y los nervios en Kurt eran más que visibles. Blaine intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no lo conseguía. El castaño estaba obsesionándose y no perdía a su hijo de vista. Había ido a hablar con la profesora que se hacía cargo de él en la escuela y le había dado órdenes expresas de que nadie salvo ellos y Cooper o Jessica se acercaran al menor. Le había contado a la mujer lo sucedido y ella se había mostrado comprensiva.

El moreno también estaba intranquilo, pero no se podía dejar llevar por los sentimientos negativos. Debía ser fuerte por su familia. Pero también estaba pendiente de sus hijos, tenía miedo por ellos. Su hermano y él hablaban todos los días, todos estaban asustados. Esperaban el golpe de los señores Anderson y que tardaran tanto no era algo reconfortante para ellos.

Una mañana, Kurt estaba trabajando en casa porque Liz había enfermado. La niña tenía gripe y estaba en la cama mientras su padre elegía telas en el muestrario que le habían mandado para decidir los colores para la nueva colección de vestidos de noche. Cuando el timbre sonó, sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, casi como si su cuerpo sintiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un hombre de gafas, de origen latino, de unos cincuenta años y aspecto serio.

– Hola. Soy el señor Perez. Soy asistente social. Hemos recibido una demanda contra ustedes. Según eso, ustedes no serían buenos padres y no estarían cuidando como deben a sus hijos. He venido para ver si es cierto o no.

– _Hola. Yo soy el señor Hummel-Anderson. Pase por favor. – Kurt guió al visitante al salón y le ofreció algo de beber, pero él lo rechazó cortesmente. – Ahora mismo mi marido está en el teatro con su nueva obra. No sé si lo sabrá pero Blaine es uno de los compositores y escritores más exitoso de Broadway._

– Sí, lo sé. Además sé que usted es un gran diseñador con fama en todo el mundo. Ahora bien, con carreras tan exitosas yo me pregunto... ¿Tienen tiempo para sus hijos?

– _Sí, lo tenemos. Lo que pasa hoy es un claro ejemplo. Normalmente trabajo en la oficina hasta que mis hijos salen de la escuela, donde voy a buscarlos y venimos a casa los tres juntos. Poco después se nos une mi marido. Sin embargo, hoy Liz se levantó con fiebre, por lo que me quedé para cuidarla._

– ¿La niña está aquí? ¿Dónde? – El señor Perez miró a su alrededor buscando a la pequeña.

– _En la cama. Tenía fiebre, fuimos al médico que me recetó los medicamentos y me dio algún consejo para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, volvimos a casa, le preparé un vaso de leche con miel, se tomó sus medicamentos y se fue a dormir. – Kurt dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, no era mentira. _

La mirada del visitante recorrió la sala. En un estante alto del mueble, fuera del alcance de los niños, había una bote de jarabe y una caja de pastillas para aliviar los síntomas de la gripe. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, el hombre que tenía en frente parecía equilibrado y un buen padre. No entendía el motivo de la denuncia.

– _¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Indagó Hummel._

– Puede preguntar lo que quiera. Si no puedo darle información, simplemente evitaré responderle.

– _¿La denuncia es de mis suegros? Bueno, si es que a estas alturas puedo llamarlos suegros..._

– La denuncia es de los Señores Anderson, así es. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Kurt se encontró a sí mismo explicándole al señor todo lo ocurrido con los padres de Blaine. No omitió ningún detalle, desde como echaron de casa a su esposo cuando éste contaba con tan sólo quince años y las consecuencias que tuvo en su vida, lo que pasó en el juicio contra el violador de su marido hasta su último encuentro con ellos en el parque.

– Veo que su relación con ellos no es buena. – Comentó el mayor.

– _No, no lo es. Llevábamos más de diez años sin saber nada de ellos. Mi sobrino, hijo del hermano de mi esposo, no ha conocido a sus abuelos y tiene nueve años. No somos sólo nosotros los que nos hemos distanciado de ellos y los que no tenemos buena relación. Cooper, mi cuñado, dejó de hablar con ellos cuando se enteró que habían dejado a Blaine en la calle. _

– Será importante la declaración de su cuñado en el juicio.

– _¡¿Juicio?! – El ojiazul se alarmó._

– Sí, así es. A lo largo de una o dos semanas, les haremos varias visitas para tener un informe que presentar sobre la vida de los niños. Además, entrevistaremos a sus familiares y amigos, profesores y otros padres de compañeros de los pequeños. La demanda incluye una petición de custodia hacia su hijo menor, William Finn Anderson...

– _Pero no de Liz._

– No, en caso de que les quitemos la custodia, Elizabeth Susan Anderson pasaría a estar custodiada por el Estado hasta que se entregue en adopción o acogida.

– _No me pueden quitar a mis hijos, por favor... – Suplicó Hummel._

– Si usted es buen padre y su esposo también, no tiene nada que temer.

Cuando Blaine llegó del trabajo, se encontró a Kurt llorando en brazos de Cooper en el salón mientras Jessica intentaba distraer a John, Liz y Will. Se notaba en la mirada de la rubia que tampoco era feliz. Les dio un rápido beso a sus hijos y sobrino antes de correr hacia su esposo.

– Amor, que ocurre. – El moreno se arrodilló frente a él.

– Nos quieren quitar a nuestros hijos. – El llanto del castaño aumentó mientras se abrazaba a su marido, los ojos color miel buscaron a su hermano para encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía.

– Cortesía de papá y mamá. Una demanda de custodia. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió? Han alegado que sois malos padres, ellos se ofrecen a cuidar de su nieto biológico. – El mayor estaba desesperado.

Para Blaine era como si un terremoto, un huracán y un tsunami hubieran arrasado su mundo a la vez. Kurt siempre había sido el fuerte y verlo tan derrotado, tan asustado no era nada reconfortante.

– No se los van a llevar. Somos buenos padres... ¡Somos los mejores padres! No tenemos nada que temer. Tenemos a Cooper, Jessica, Rachel, los profesores de la escuela de Liz y Will... Ellos pueden confirmarle al juez que somos buenos padres y que quitarnos a nuestros hijos es un error.

– Hemos hablado con un abogado. – La rubia comentó después de proponerles a los niños que jugaran solos. – Si existe la mínima duda de que sois buenos padres, se llevarán a los niños hasta el juicio para evitar que les hagáis daño. ¿Hay alguien a parte de vuestros padres que puedan declarar en vuestra contra?

– ¿Hacerles daño a Liz o Will? ¿Quién puede pensar eso? – Gritó Hummel, asustando a los otros tres.

– Piensa que estas medidas están pensadas por el bien de los niños. Hay padres que no son buenos y no hablo de que no sepan educar a sus hijos o que sean despistados y dejen tijeras cerca de ellos. Hay personas que no deberían tener niños. – La mujer aclaró.

– Rachel y vosotros vais a declarar a nuestro favor. La profesora de Will también, nos conoce desde el primer día de clase de Liz y sabe que los niños están bien cuidados. El profesor de Liz creo que también sabe que la niña está bien con nosotros... – Blaine comentó, más para su tranquilidad que por otra cosa.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque los niños llegaron pidiendo la cena. Así que Cooper y Jessica se pusieron a preparar algo rápido mientras Kurt y su marido se abrazaban e intentaban tranquilizarse. No debían perder la esperanza. Eran buenos padres y, de una manera u otra, eso lo notaría el juez para permitirles quedarse con sus hijos. Pero hasta ese día, ellos vivirían con la incertidumbre y el miedo. ¿Qué harían si les quitaban sus hijos? ¿Cómo sobrevivirían sin esa familia que habían formado?


End file.
